Début d'une nouvelle vie
by naleysocute
Summary: UA HPDM Une grossesse à risque...Une nouvelle rencontre... Un combat à mener...
1. Chapter 1

Panier à linge dans les bras, une jeune femme descendait tranquillement les escaliers menant à la buanderie pour faire sa lessive quotidienne. Elle entra dans la pièce, alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la machine à laver où elle déposa le linge sale présent dans son panier. Tendrement, elle posa la main sur son ventre tout rond de ses sept mois de grossesse que cachait son ample pull marron. Pull qui s'accordait avec ses yeux noisettes remplis de bonheur. Après un petit moment à rêvasser sur cet être qui grandissait en elle, elle ouvrit le sèche linge pour en sortir les vêtements que son mari avait de nouveau "oublié" de retirer. Pestant contre son paresseux de mari, elle commença à plier le linge avant qu'une légère douleur au ventre la fasse grimaçer. Elle porta la main à son ventre mais la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Perplexe, elle continua néammoins sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle fit tomber une chausette. Ce qu'elle découvrit alors en s'abaissant lui provoqua un intense sentiment de panique. Elle contempla livide la tâche de sang qui maculait son jean blanc.

-Blaise, hurla t-elle.

Terrorisée, elle éclata en sanglot.

OOOO

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, un jeune homme noir aux yeux bleus finissait de se préparer. Heureux, il souriait en pensant à sa femme et à la future mère de son enfant qui devait maitenant s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas débarrassé le sèche-linge comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il prit le pot de gel dans l'armoire et commença à se coiffer avant d'entendre un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang:

-Blaise.

Le futur père se précipita vers la buanderie; lieu où le cri avait retenti. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il entra dans la pièce et vit sa femme bien-aimée prostrée sur le sol, gémissante, une tâche de sang sur le pantalon. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras alors qu'elle murmurait dans une lituanie sans fin:

-Ne me prenez pas mon bébé, je vous en supplie, ne me prenez pas mon bébé...

-Essaye de te calmer ma chérie. Respire calmement. Je vais t'emmener à l'hospital d'accord?

Elle ne répondit pas alors Blaise la porta dans ses bras et sortit précipitamment de la buanderie. Angoissé, il déposa sa femme dans la voiture et retourna dans la maison cherchait ses clefs. Clefs qu'il trouva en un temps record. Il claqua la porte d'entrée, entra dans sa voiture et démarra en trompe. Malgré sa propre peur il tenta de rassurer au mieux sa femme en lui murmurant tout de sorte de choses sans queue ni tête mais qui semblait au fur et à mesure la calmer. Même si elle pleurait toujours autant, elle cessa ses supplications et sembla revenir à elle.

-C'est bien Pansy. Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas... Tout ira bien.

-On est bientôt arrivé? sanglota t-elle.

-Dans cinq minutes ma puce, répondit-il la gorge nouée.

Quatre minutes et vingt secontes plus tard il se garait devant l'hospital et entrait dans la salle d'attente, Pansy dans les bras.

-Au secours! Venez m'aider.

Trois infirmiers se précipitèrent vers eux, munis d'un brancard.

-Posez-la. Voilà doucement.

-Elle est enceinte. Emmenez-la au service maternité, dit un infirmier à ses collègues.

-Très bien, on y va.

Blaise voulut les suivre mais un infirmier l'arrêta.

-Il faut passer au secrétariat pour la faire enregistrer et lui constituer un dossier.

-Mais...

-Vous pourrez la voir tout de suite après. Pour l'instant nous on la monte au troisième étage et on appele le médecin.

-D'accord mais faîtes bien attention à elle s'îl-vous-plait.

-Bien sûr, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Réticent, Blaise laissa sa femme au personnel soignant et se dirigea vers l'acceuil.

-C'est pourquoi?demanda la secrétaire.

-Ma femme vient d' être admisse. Elle...enfin...

-Dans quel service?interrogea t-elle.

-Maternité.

-Très bien. Je vais vous demander quelques informations et ensuite je vous relâche. Nom, prénom, âge, problémes médicaux antécédant, allergies.

-Zabini Pansy. 28 ans. Aucun problème antécédent mais elle a une allergie au pollen.

-Merci. Je lui crée un dossier et le médecin le complétera avec des questions plus poussées sur l'état de santé de votre compagne et du bébé. Avez-vous le carnet de grossesse de votre femme?

-Bien sûr, c'est même la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en voyant l'état de ma femme, dit-il sarcastique.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez y aller.

Blaise s'en voulut d'être aussi sec mais il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de voir sa femme et cette grûche l'en empêchait.

OOO

Dans la salle d'examen, Pansy commença à se détendre. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt être

prise en main et depuis la buanderie aucune douleur ne s'était manifestée. De plus, les saignements s'étaient stoppés. Les deux mains sur son ventre elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête mais l'incessante agitation provenant du couloir la déconcentrait. De plus, elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur rassurante de son époux. Pour s'occuper l'esprit elle se mit à observer la pièce où on l'avait amené: un lavabo se trouvait à gauche de la porte tandis qu'à droite il y avait du matériel médicale (gants en latex, compresses, désinfectant...)posés sur un chariot et un écographe avait été abandonné dans le coin de la pièce. Des affiches de femme enceinte, de foetus et de bébé étaient fixées sur les mûrs blancs de la salle. Il y avait même une maquette de foetus dans un utérus posée sur une armoire qui vraisemblablement contenait aussi du matériel médicale (aiguilles,thermométre, tensiométre, flacons et poches vide pouvant contenir du sang...). Pansy était en train de regarder l'affiche représentant les différents stades de la grossesse quand son mari entra dans la pièce. Il la détailla puis souffla de soulagement quand il constata qu'elle était plus calme que dans la voiture. Avec un sourire crispé, elle lui tendit la main qu'il s'empressa de serrer dans la sienne. Un infirmier entra au moment où il passait sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

-Désolé de vous dérangez mais je vais devoir prendre votre tension et votre température.

-Allez-y.

-Tendez-moi votre bras... Merci.

Il lui passa le brassard du tensiomètre autour du bras et commença à prendre sa tension. Il nota le résultat sur une fiche avant de prendre sa température.

-Alors?demanda Blaise, un poil angoissé.

-La tension est un peu basse mais la température est bonne. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant.

-C'est tout ce que vous faîtes? Ma femme saigne et vous vous prenez seulement sa température et sa tension.

-Ecoutez, le médecin finit sa consultation. Il passera ensuite vous voir et vous aurez plus d'informations une fois qu'il vous aura ausculter. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien vous dire sans examen approfondit que je ne suis pas en mesure de réaliser. Seul un médecin le peut.

-Dans combien de temps ce médecin va arriver?

-Cinq minutes tout au plus, ne vous en faîtes pas. En plus, c'est le meilleur. Tout ira bien.

-Merci, soupira Pansy.

OOO

Comme l'infirmier l'avait prédit, le médecin pénétra dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Potter. Veuillez pardonnner mon retard mais aujourd'hui nous avons été largement déborbé, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il prit le dossier présent sur le chariot et la consulta quelques instants sous les yeux angoissés des futurs parents.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas votre carnet de grossesse Mme Zabini.

-Non, on est parti en urgence.

-C'est compréhensible. Sans le carnet je vais devoir vous posez quelques questions pour savoir où en est votre grossesse.

-D'accord.

-De combien de semaines êtes-vous enceinte?

-32 semaines.

-C'est votre première grossesse?

-Oui.

Tout en posant ses questions, le médecin mit des gants et approcha l'écographe de la patiente. Pansy regardait nerveusement cette machine. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa première écographie mais là c'était pour savoir quel probléme avait son enfant. Le docteur, percevant son malaise, posa sa main sur la sienne et parla d'une voix étonnement douce:

-Détendez-vous, c'est mieux pour votre bébé.

Suivant le conseil du médecin, Pansy se détentit.

-Y a t-il eu un problème détecté lors des précédentes écographies?

-Non, répondit Blaise qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres symptômes autre que la perte de sang?

-Une légère douleur à l'estomac mais elle a disparu si vite que je n'y est pas prêté attention. J'aurais dû tout de suite appeler mon gynécologue...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la coupa Blaise. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Mais si...

-Votre mari a raison Mme, l'interrompit le docteur. Vous n'auriez rien pu prévoir. Et puis comme cela est votre première grossesse, tout vous est encore nouveau. Comment auriez-vous pu distinguer une douleur d'une contraction ou d'un coup du bébé? D'ailleurs pouvez-vous me décrire la douleur?

-Légère et éphémère.

-Où se situait-elle?

-Dans le bas du ventre.

Le médecin acquiesça avant de déclarer:

-Le gel va être un peu froid.

-Ce n'est pas sa première éco, vous savez... Docteur, dit Blaise moqueur.

Il ne répondit pas au ton du mari et se contenta de poser le gel sur le ventre de sa patiente avant de placer la sonde sur le ventre de sa patiente. Il se concentra sur l'image tout en bougeant la sonde pour avoir l'aperçut de l'utérus en entier. Pansy remarqua qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et, morte de peur, elle murmura:

-Comment va le bébé?

-Il va bien. Le problème ne provient pas de lui mais de votre utérus. Cependant il va me falloir d'autres tests plus poussés pour mieux cerner le problème.

Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé pendant l'écographie, tendit un mouchoir à Pansy pour qu'elle s'essuie le ventre et prit le dossier pour le contempler. Il rangea ensuite l'écographe à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans le coin de la piéce. Durant tout le temps où le Dr Potter remplit le dossier, Blaise n'avait cessé de le dévisager. Il était indéniablement un beau spécimen, très beau spécimen même. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage genre je viens de prendre mon pied à l'instant et ses yeux verts émeraudes, magnifiques, pétillaient de bonté et de gentillesse. Malheuresement son corps était caché derrière une bouse blanche et une tunique bleue qui n'avait rien de bien seyant. Malgré tout la blouse et le stéthoscope autour du cou restait un atout de charme non négligeable.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? C'est parce que vous manquez de personnel? demanda t-il sans avoir pu se retenir.

-Ici? Manque de personnel?

-Dans ce service, précisa t-il en voyant l'air décontenancé de son interlocuteur.

-Cela me parait logique que je sois ici à ausculter votre femme puique je suis le sous directeur de ce service. Je m'occupe de toutes les grossesses dites à risque ou les grossesses qui présentent un probléme.

-Vraiment?

-C'est ce qu'indique mon badge en tout cas.

-Pourquoi atterir dans un tel service Dr? poursuivit Blaise, curieux.

-Ce n'est pas une punition vous savez, répondit-il amusé. C'est moi qui est demandé à être ici. Je préfére m'occuper de bébé et contribuer à la naissance d'une nouvelle famille. Après cinq ans d'activité et une centaine d'accouchement, je trouve toujours ce moment magique: la joie des parents, aprés une grossesse difficile où ils ont cru perdre leur enfant, est toujours merveilleuse. On ne peut pas se passer de ce sentiment d'accomplissement que procure ce service quand vous arrivez à sauver la vie d'un nourrison lors d'une grossesse à risque.

Pansy était impressioné par cette tirade, en faîte elle l'était par le medecin en entier. Il était vraiment sécurisant avec ce sourire chaleureux et ses yeux doux. Plus de doute possible, elle était entre d'exellente main. Ses pensées devaient être similaire avec celles de son mari puisqu'ils echangèrent un regard satisfait. La voix du médecin stoppa leur échange muet:

-Bien entendu vous pouvez demander un changement de docteur si vous voulez une femme ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il est extrêmement important pour vous d'avoir confiance et "d' apprécier" votre médecin. Après tout, il s'occupera de vous et de votre bébé.

-Pas besoin de changement pour moi, affirma Pansy qui avait pleinement confiance au Docteur Potter.

Blaise hocha la tête pour marquer son accord.

-Trés bien. Je vais donc superviser la fin de votre grossesse ainsi que votre accouchement, dit-il avec un grand sourire. On va vous emmener dans une chambre et je repasserai après mes consulations pour faire des tests plus poussés que je ne suis pas en mesure de réaliser dans cette salle d'examen. Au moindre signe de douleur, d'inconfort ou de saignement appelez tout de suite une infirmiére.

-D'accord. Est-ce une chambre individuelle?

-Non car tout est complet. Vous serez dans une chambre double.

-Ah, fit Pansy déçue.

-Ne vous en inquiétez pas, on met un panneau pour séparer la pièce en deux quand vous avez besoin d'intimité. Par ailleurs, je pense que dans votre cas cela est mieux d'être avec une autre femme dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi? interrogea Blaise,indigné.

-Parce que pour l'instant vous êtes là pour divertir votre femme mais vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment ici. Il vous faudra partir à la fin des visites et Pansy se retrouvera seule avec ses angoisses, ses peurs... Ces sentiments seront exacerbés dû à sa solitude, elle s'imaginera les pires scénarios. Dans une chambre double elle pourra parler avec quelqu'un qui la comprendra, vider son sac, évacuer la pression, se changer les idées...

-Vous n'avez pas tord, acquiesa Blaise.

-Presque jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Après cette dernière affirmation, le Dr Harry Potter sortit de la chambre de sa patiente et son sourire tomba. Il passa une main sur son visage où de grosses cernes avaient élu domicile. Par la faute de ses cauchemars récurrents qui l'empêchaient de dormir, il était épuisé. En se levant ce matin, il savait que cette journée serait fatiguante mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit autant. Le pire était que sa journée ne faisait à peine de commencer; encore un jour où il rentrerait chez lui sur les genoux. Il interpella un infirmier dans les couloirs pour lui demander d'organiser le transfert de la nouvelle patiente dans le service des grossesses pathologiques. Après l'avoir remercier, il regarda un instant l'agitation dans le couloir et soupira tout en se mettant en route pour son tour. Bien qu'il adorait son boulot, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander pourquoi il s'était engagé dans cette voie. Il arriva devant la chambre de sa première patiente et, retrouvant son sourire, il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour Emily. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Bien Docteur.

Emily Parker était une jeune patiente agée de 17 ans qui avait fait un malaise trois jours plus tôt. Lors de l'examen, le Dr Stephens s'était rendue compte que les battements du coeur du bébé étaient irréguliers. Depuis ce jour, le bébé était en permanence relié à un monitoring qui contrôlait chaque battement de son petit coeur. Etant enceinte de huit mois, la maman passerait certainement le dernier mois de sa grossesse à l'hôpital. Emily regarda le medecin prendre sa tension et fixer le monitoring pendant quelques minutes. Il nota ensuite les résultats sur son dossier médical. Souriant, le Dr se retourna vers elle et déclara que tout allait bien.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on change la perfusion par contre.... Oui?fit-il quand il remarqua l'air soucieux d'Emily.

-Je me suis décidé.

-Pour les parents?

-Oui. Les services d'adoption sont passés ce matin et je les rencontre demain en début d'après midi.

-Et comment te sens-tu?

-Soulagée car c'est la meilleure solution pour ce bébé. Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper, j'en suis incapable. Il sera beaucoup plus heureux dans une famille qui a désespérement envie de lui.

-C'est bien que tu te sois décidé.

-Oui mais je n'accoucherai pas sous X. J'ai envie que le jour où il ait envie de découvrir ses racines, il puisse me retrouver facilement.

-C'est ce qui a le mieux pour lui et pour toi aussi.

-Je vous remercie. Pour la discussion je veux dire.

-C'était un plaisir de pouvoir d'aider et de t'éclairer sur ce qui va maintenant se passer. Il ne faut pas que tu ais de regret ou que tu sois malheureuse uniquement parce que tu n'était pas ou peu informé. Il faut te dire ,qu'en toute connaissance de cause, tu as pris la meilleure décision pour ce bébé, son bonheur et son bien-être. Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de courage et de maturité. D'ailleurs après l'accouchement, il serait bon pour toi que tu prennes rendez-vous avec un psychologue.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire. Je suis assez lucide pour me rendre compte que même, si je suis sûre de mon choix, cela sera dur pour moi les premiers temps.

-Si tu en as déjà conscience tout ira pour le mieux.

Harry la regarda avec une immense fierté. Malgré ses 17 ans, elle faisait preuve d'une grande maturité. Il ne fallait pas oublié qu'Emily était encore une enfant qui allait avoir un enfant. Elle avait été abandonné par le père dés qu'il avait appris pour le bébé. Pareil pour ses parents qui ne voulaient rien entendre de cette grossesse. Seule et abandonnée, elle avait après une longue reflexion choisi l'adoption dans le but de protéger cet enfant et de lui offrir une vie équilibrée et épanouie qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. C'était tout à son honneur et elle lui inspirait un grand respect. Emily Parker deviendra sans aucun doute une femme exceptionnelle.

-Si tu veux, je peux m'entretenir avec les parents que tu as selectionné.

-Je n'osais pas vous le demander.

-Je leur parlerai avant qu'ils ne viennent te voir alors, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un plaisir de t'aider, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il sortit de la chambre et soupira une fois la porte refermée. "Plus que neuf visites à effectuer". Il étouffa un baillement et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Madame Simmons qui attendait des jumeaux dont un était mal placé et qui demandait des précautions particuliére durant l'accouchement.

-Bonjour Mme Simmons, comment vous sentez-vous?demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

Aprés une matinée harasante, Harry entra dans la salle de repos. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne avec des mûrs couleur crème. En son centre il y avait une table entourée de diverses chaises. A la droite de la table se trouvait une armoire contenant des livres médicaux, des magazines, des journaux, certains même datant de plusieurs semaines, ou encore de simples affaires appartenant au différent membre du personnel tandis qu'à gauche il y avait un micro-onde posé sur un frigo. Sur le mûr face à la table était fixé une étagère où reposait un poste et dont par manque de temps personne n'écoutait alors que sur le mûr prés de la porte était cloué le planning murale avec le nom des différents patients du service et leur surveillance à effectuer de la journée. Après un bref coup d'oeil au panneau pour voir s'il y avait des changements,Harry se dirigea vers le frigo pour récupérer son casse croûte. Il le sortit et s'asseya sur une chaise en soupirant de bonheur. Il commença à manger lentement son sandwich avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas été voir sa nouvelle patiente pour sa consultation et qu'il avait promis d'y être pour midi environ. En cinq minutes de temps, il finit son repas, but un peu d'eau, rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle de repos. Croissant une infirmiére, il lui demanda dans quelle chambre avait été installé la nouvelle patiente arrivée en début de matinée.

-Chambre 314 Docteur Potter.

-Merci Céline, répondit-il poliment.

Dans la chambre 314, un couple était tendrement en train de s'embrasser. L'homme avait les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière avait les mains qui se baladaient dans le dos de son cher et tendre. Tout à coup une voix sarcastique se fit entendre:

- Encore les hormones de Pansy, Blaise?

Ledit Blaise le fusilla du regard alors que Pansy ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Tu lui en as parlé?

-C'était censé être un secret Dray!

-Tu lui en as parlé? répéta Pansy.

-Que veux-tu? Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de vous décoller avant que vous ne fassiez un petit frère à celui qui n'est même pas encore né.

-C'est physiquement impossible Einstein.

-Tu lui en as parlé?

-Au train où fond les choses, on ne sait jamais.

-TU LUI EN AS PARLE???

Abasourdis, Draco et Blaise devisagèrent Pansy.

-Pas la peine de hurler chérie. Nous ne sommes pas sourd, affirma son si courageux mari.

- Trois, c'est le nombre de fois où j'ai posé cette même question.

Devant la colère manifeste de sa femme, Blaise se fit tout petit.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas invisible.

-Tu es tout sauf invisible, Pansy. On ne peux vraiment pas te manquer.

-De soudaines envies suicidaires Mr Malefoy?! demanda Pansy avec un sourire à faire peur.

Draco déglutit avant de répondre:

- Non. Desolé. J'étais inquiet après le message de Blaise, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Que s'est-il passé?

-Une douleur abdominale et une perte de sang.

A ces mots, Draco blanchit et l'inquiètude put se lire sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible.

-Pourquoi? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-On ne sait pas exactement encore. Le docteur doit passé ce midi pour faire des tests plus poussés. D'après lui, cela ne serait pas trop grave.

-Et le bébé?

-Pour l'instant il va bien. J'arrive à le sentir bouger.

-Tant mieux, dit Drago, soulagé.

-Merci d'être venu.

-La femme de mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital, rien n'aurait pu me retenir au bureau.

Avisant le lit d'à coté, Drago demanda taquin:

-Tu es tellement dependant de ta femme que tu as amené ton lit?

-Non c'est à ma voisine de chambre crétin.

-Voisine de chambre?

-Tu as un probléme d'audition Malefoy?

- Non mais je croyais que tu avais reservé une chambre individuelle.

-Pour l'accouchement Dray mais là on est venu en urgence. Plus de chambre individuelle.

-Tu veux que j'use de mon influence pour...

-Non! répondit Blaise, précipitamment.

-Pourqoi? Cela ne me dérange pas.

Après avoir exposer les raisons que le médecin leur avait donné plus tôt dans la matinée, Blaise conclut par un:

-C'est ce qui a de meiux pour elle.

-...et pour toi, rajouta Drago perspicace.

-Oui, je serais plus tranquille en sachant ma femme entourée et non seule dans sa chambre à se faire un sang d'encre et à ruminer pendant toute la nuit.

Drago resta pensif et silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

-Comment est ce médecin?

-Génial! répondit Pansy avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Fantastique, rajouta Blaise.

Devant l'enthousiasme manifeste de ses amis, Drago se détendit et sourit, calmé. Son filleul était entre de bonnes mains.

-Elle doit vraiment être superbe pour que vous soyez tout les deux d'accord.

-Qui t'as dit que c'était une femme?

-C'est un homme?

-Oui, dit Blaise avec son sourire qui voulait clairement dire" je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas mais que tu serais ravi de découvrir". Eh oui, un sourire signifiait autant de chose pour Blaise Zabini. Il fallait juste le connaître depuis aussi longtemps que Draco le connaissait.

Pansy remarqua elle aussi ce sourire et se tourna vers son époux, surprise.

-Tu penses que...commença t-elle.

-Oh oui! Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Devant l'air malicieux et sûr de lui de son mari, elle s'inclina:

-Tu as sûrement raison. En plus, cela serait vraiment pratique.

-Oui.

Exedé par leur conversation dont il ne comprenait pas le sens mais dont il savait pertinemment être le sujet, Drago les interrompit:

-Vous voulez bien arrêter? J'ai horreur quand vous faîtes ça. De quoi parlez-vous d'ailleurs?

-Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Devant cette réponse pleine de mystére, Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Bon bien que j'aimerais rester pour continuer cette passionante discussion, il faut absolument que j'aille au bureau. J'ai une réunion importante et je ne voudrais pas arriver plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà.

-Comme c'est dommage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Blaise?

-Rien, rien.

-On va faire comme si je croyais en ton air innoncent d'accord? Ah oui, Théo sera de retour dans la journée.

-Super!!

-Blaise Zabini vous n'avez pas intêret à profiter de mon hospitalisation pour faire la bringue toute la nuit avec vos meilleurs amis...célibataires, le mit en garde Pansy.

-Promis ma douce, grimaça son époux. Je voulais juste les inviter pour regarder le match de ce soir.

-Oh!

-Tu viens Dray?

-Quelle question! J'apporte le dîner et je dis à Théo d'apporter la boisson.

-Ne vous...

-On ne se soûlera pas Pansy.

-Bien.

-Je te dis donc à ce soir Blaise.

-Ouais, à ce soir.

Draco embrassa Pansy, posa une main sur son ventre et serra la main de Blaise avant de partir à contre-coeur.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Drago, le docteur Potter entra dans la chambre des futurs parents.

-Rebonjour Docteur.

-Rebonjour. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le probléme ne vient pas de votre bébé mais de votre utérus.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il vient plus précisement de votre placenta en fait.

-Mon placenta?

-Oui. Normalement le placenta se trouve au fond de l'utérus mais je pense que dans votre cas il est situé plus bas.

-C'est ce qui a causé les saignements? demanda Blaise, anxieux.

-Sûrement. Je vais devoir pratiquer une échographie par voie vaginale...

-Pourquoi? l'interrompit Pansy.

-Car l'echographie va montrer la position exact de votre placenta. Cet examen est basé sur le même principe que l'examen digitale à part qu'à la place de mes doigts, c'est une sonde que je vais allez donc prendre la position gynécologique. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez sortir Mr Zabini?

-Je reste.

-Trés bien. Mettez-vous en position Mme Zabini et surtout faîtes en sorte qu'elle soit la plus confortable pour vous et qu'elle ne vous occasionne pas ou peu de gêne.

Pansy fit ce que le médecin lui demanda et après quelques minutes, elle déclara qu'elle était prête.

-Détendez-vous maintenant. Je ne commencerais l'examen que quand vous serez bien détendu.

Pansy inspira plusieurs fois sous les yeux rassurants du Dr Potter et, pour se donner du courage, elle prit la main de son mari.

-Allez-y.

Après avoir installé son matéreil, lavé ses mains et mis des gants,le Dr Potter commença l'examen et se mit à la recherche du placenta qu'il trouva au bout de quelques minutes. Il retira la sonde et Pansy souffla de enleva ses gants, alla se laver les mains avant de revenir vers sa patiente.

-Comme je le supposais votre placenta est placé au bas de votre utérus ce qui a occasionné les saignements.

-Comment?

-Lors du troisiéme trimestre, les parois utérines s'amenuisent et s'étirent pour faire de la place au bébé qui grandit de plus en plus. Cet amincissement amène le placenta à s'étirer et à se détacher de la paroi, expliqua le médecin en faisant des schémas pour illustrer ses propos. Le tiraillement dans cette zone d'insertion entraîne la rupture de petits vaisseaux donc des saignements. Cela est provoqué par des contractions plus ou moins ressentis ou par le toucher vaginal.

-Quelle en est la cause?

-On ne peut jamais en être sûr mais dans votre cas, je pense que l'oeuf a était implanté trés bas dans l'utérus. Le placenta s'est donc formé prés de l'ouverture cervicale. Je vais maintenant prendre le rythme cardiaque du bébé à l'aide du monitoring et effectuer le test de Kleihauer pour voir s'il n'y a pas souffrance foetale.

-Le test de?

-Kleihauer.

-A quoi cela sert-il?

-C'est pour voir s'il y a participation foetale aux saignements.

Devant l'air perplexe des parents, Harry expliqua:

-Pour voir si le bébé participe aux saignements. Cela indiquerait que le bébé souffre.

-Trés bien. Comment s'effectue le test?

-Un simple bilan sanguin sera nécessaire. On aura les résultats dans quelques heures.

-Quelles précautions devra t-on prendre pour le reste de la grossesse? demanda Blaise.

-Repos, immobilisation et éviter les stimulations sur le placenta. Ce qui signifie proscrire les rapports sexuels.

-Jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse?

-Oui, répondit le médecin amusé sous le regard épouvanté de Blaise. Il ne reste plus longtemps, cela devrait aller.

-Hum, répondit Blaise moyennement convaincu. On a jamais vraiment pratiqué l'abstinence vous savez.

-BLAISE, hurla Pansy.

Le médecin éclata de rire et Pansy fut fasciné par son rire: doux, chaleureux, agréable. Calmée, Pansy regarda son mari et dit:

-Tu as raison. Il faut absolument...

-Je sais, la coupa Blaise.

-Dois-je rester à l'hôpital? reprit Pansy.

-Oui. Après le septiéme mois et si votre placenta reste bas, il peut avoir une hémorragie qui sera cette fois beaucoup plus grave. De plus, comme vous êtes à moins de 34 semaines, je vais vous prescrire une cortico thérapie par voie veineuse pour accélerer la maturation pulmonaire du bébé. Cela permettra d'éviter la détresse respiratoire à la naissance. Dés que la prescription sera prête, l'infirmier vous la posera.

-Il y aura des complications?

-Comme dans tous cas de grossesses à risque, il y en a.

Pansy et Blaise blanchirent à vue d'oeil.

-Lesquelles ?demanda Blaise d'une voix tremblante.

-Elles sont uniquement liées à un manque de sang; ralentissement de la croissance du bébé, anémie, infection, formation d'un caillot et plus grave la mort si les saignements sont excessifs. Cependant, rassurez-vous, vos symptômes sont modérés et ont été traité à temps. Mais pour écarter tout risque éventuel, on va attendre la 36éme semaine et si le placenta à ce moment est toujours recouvrant on pratiquera une césarienne sinon on attendra un déclenchement spontanné.

-Pourquoi la 36éme semaine?

-Car le bébé sera viable et on évitera la prématurité. Ce stade de la grossesse est la limite.

-Tout va bien se passait alors?

-Oui ne vous en faîtes pas. Le plus gros des risques a été écarté. Je vais vous laissez à moins que vous ayez d'autres questions à poser.

-Non et puis vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire.

-Ecoutez moi attentivement. Je ne partirai pas de cette chambre si je ne suis pas sûr que tout va bien, que tout a été compris. Mon travail est de vous soigner et de vous faire quitter de l'hôpital avec un bébé en bonne santé c'est vrai mais il est aussi d'écouter vos peurs, vos doutes et de vous rassurez en conséquence. Je veux vous éviter du strees et de l'angoisse inutile. De plus, je sais que la fin de cette grossesse est à mille lieux de ce que vous vous imaginiez et rêviez. Je veux donc que cette fin de grossesse particuliére soit aussi normale que possible malgré son anormalité. Par ailleurs, je ne vous cache pas que s'il y a césarienne cela sera dur puisque vous désirez accoucher par voie basse. Vous ressentirez, malgré toute votre joie, un manque. Mon travail est de vous aidez à faire le deuil de quelque chose que vous ne pourrez peut être pas avoir, pour que la deception ne soit pas trop grande.

Pansy, les larmes aux yeus, attrapa la main de son médecin et murmura un merci plein de gratitude.

-C'est normal., repondit-il gêné.

Pansy lâcha sa main et lui affirma qu'elle n'avait plus de questions pour l'instant et qu'elle allait bien.

-Parfait. Je vais donc prescrire la cortico thérapie et appeler l'infirmiére pour qu'elle vous l'administre. Bonne journée.

-Vous de même.

-Impressionant, dit Blaise dés que le médecin fut hors de la chambre.

Blaise et Pansy se regardérent et la même pensée parcoururent leur esprit: "Parfait".

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

-Au revoir, Mr Malefoy.

-Au revoir.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle de réunion se levèrent comme un seul homme. Alors que tous ces hommes d'affaire habillés en costume trois pièces quittaient la salle, Drago rangea le contrat dûement signé dans la pochette rouge posée devant entendu, ses collaborateurs étaient extatiques : ils venaient de remporter un juteux contrat d'un million dollars. Amusé, Drago se demanda si ses collaborateurs ne finiraient pas par se bloquer la mâchoire à force de sourire de cet manière.

-Mon retard ne vous a pas été trop préjudiciable j'espère? Demanda ironiquement Drago.

-Désolé Mr Malefoy. Cette reflexion était vraiment déplacée, répondit un de ses collaborateurs dont il ne se souvenait jamais le nom, nerveux. Mais je pensais...

-Evitez donc de penser à l'avenir ! Cela ne vous réussit vraiment pas, l'interrompit Drago.

Aprés quelques minutes de silence, il reprit:

-Pouvez-vous vous passez de moi pour classer ce précieux document ou suis-je tellement indispensable qu'il faut que je le fasse moi même?

-Non Mr Malefoy. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

-Vous servez donc bien à quelque chose dans cette entreprise. J'avais peur que vous ne soyez payer à ne rien faire.

Sur cette dernière parole, Drago sortit de la salle de réunion et alla dans son bureau. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il entra, éteignit son ordinateur et prit le courrier que sa secrétaire avait gentiment posé prés de l'ordinateur. Aussi vite qu'il était entré, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Malefoy Compagnie d'un pas rapide. A quelques mètres de son but, il se fit interpeller par un homme prèsent plus tôt lors de la réunion et dont il ne connaissait l'identité.

-Excusez-moi Mr Malefoy?

-Oui.

-Je me demandais juste si une soirée entre nous était possible, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Comprenez plutôt: une invitation pour une partie de jambe en l'air et puis adieu. Drago hésita longuement tout en détaillant son vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait pas à dire c'était un beau jeune homme: brun, yeux noisettes, un beau sourire et ce qui était non négligeable il était bien fait de sa personne. Il était absolument parfait pour ce qu'il proposait mais Drago, au bout de quelques minutes, répondit d'un ton catégorique:

-Non, ça ne fonctionnera pas, vraiment pas.

L'homme demeura perplexe mais Drago ne s'expliqua pas sur ses paroles mystérieuses. Il continua son chemin, sortit de la Malefoy Compagnie et s'avança vers son coupet gris. Il l'ouvrit, monta à bord et démarra. Direction le manoir familial pour un déjeuner avec ses parents. Après, il rentrera chez lui et bossera un peu " Quel passionnant programme" pensa t-il, désabusé.

Au bout d'une petite heure de route, Drago arriva devant le manoir. Il se sentit tout de suite apaisé à la vue du magnifique jardin qui s'étendait devant lui et qui avait repris tout de sa splendeur une fois l'hiver achevé. Après avoir passer le portail en fer orné d'un grand M en son centre, Drago s'avança sur l'allée qui le menait vers l'entrée du manoir. Garnie de gravier blanc brillant au soleil, l'allée était entourée de lampion qui illuminait le jardin d'une douce lumière une fois la nuit tombée. A gauche de l'allée se trouvait les arbustes de roses. Rose, rouge, blanc, jaune, c'était un amas de couleur qui s'étendait à sa vue. Par ailleurs, le parfum de ces bosquets qui embaumait l'air de façon discrète parvint à ses narines. Il y avait aussi les lys plantaient ici et là qui embellissaient et rendaient le tout harmonieux. Au milieu de tout cela, se trouvait la balancelle sur laquelle ses parents et lui même s'asseyaient les beaux soirs d'été pour discuter ou, tout simplement, passer un agréable moment ensemble. A la droite on pouvait apercevoir le lac artificiel entouré de ses lilas et tulipes. Prés de ce lac se trouvait la plus grande fierté de Narcissa Malefoy: les orchidées blancs. Drago se rappelait parfaitement de la difficulté que sa mére avait eu à cultiver cette fleur si délicate. Mais le résultat valait tous ces efforts et avait été à la hauteur des attentes de sa mère. Quand le regard de Drago tomba sur la table en bois plaçait devant le lac, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il revoyait les nombreux petits déjeuners partagés et il pouvait presque entendre des éclats de rire venus du passé brisaient le silence apaisant du jardin. De combien de fou rire cette table avait-elle été la complice? Des centaines à n'en pas douter. Il arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Il stoppa la voiture, coupa le moteur et sortit de son véhicule. Une fois la porte refermée, il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air frais pendant quelques secondes. Il sentit la paix l'envahir et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il s'avança sur le perron. Il frappa à la porte et moins d'une seconde plus tard sa mère ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour mon chéri, dit Narcissa d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Dobby n'est pas là? s'étonna son fils.

-Bonjour maman comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? se demanda Narcissa, ironiquement.

-Désolé Maman. Tu vas bien?

-Trés bien mon ange, sourit Narcissa. Ta question était tellement spontanée, ça se voit qu'elle venait du fond de ton coeur.

-Maman!

-Pour répondre à ta question Dobby est en congé. Sa soeur vient d'avoir un bébé.

-Ah, dit-il déçu.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle pourtant.

Face au silence perplexe de sa mère, il reprit:

-Cela dépend pour qui. Est-ce toi qui a cuisiné? Si tel est le cas je vous invite toi et papa au restaurant.

-Drago!

Outrée, elle lui mit une claque sur le bras avant de reprendre, malicieuse:

-Tu as sans doute raison, le restaurant est quand même plus prudent.

Ils se mirent à rire puis Drago prit sa mère dans ses bras pour un bonjour plus affectueux.

-Où est papa?

-Dans la salle à manger.

Drago et sa mère s'y dirigèrent donc tout en discutant. Ils trouvèrent Lucius accoudé à la table en train de lire le journal du jour.

-Les nouvelles sont-elles bonnes?

-Comme d'habitude. A pleurer.

-Bonjour papa, le salua Drago avec un petit sourire.

-Désolé de ne pas m' être déplacer pour t'accueillir, lui répondit la voix froide de Lucius.

-Si tel avait été le cas, je serais sans doute tomber dans les pommes. Je te remercie donc d'avoir epargner une belle bosse sur mon crâne si délicat.

Lucius sourit avant de se lever pour serrer son fils bien aimé dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de Narcissa.

-Bonjour Dray. As-tu entendu parler de l'extraordinaire déconvenu qu'à essuyer Davis Compagnie?

-Ce n'est guère surprenant quand on sait qui est l'incapable qui dirige maintenant cette entreprise. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet idiot ait été élu. En même temps pour nous c'est un avantage, les actions vont sûrement...

-Suffit, interrompit sèchement la maîtresse de maison. Ce midi je déjeune avec mon mari et mon fils pas avec des hommes d'affaire. J'aimerais si possible un agréable dîner en famille.. Est-ce possible?

-Bien sûr.

-Désolé chérie tu as raison. Dînons en famille.

Lucius et Drago échangèrent un regard, amusés. Narcissa n'avait jamais supporté leur discussion de travail... en partie parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils se racontaient. Malgrè sa grande intelligence ce language était du chinois pour sa femme. Cela la frustrait grandement de ne pas comprendre.

-Pansy a été hospitalisé dans la matinée, raconta Drago.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Narcissa, inquiète pour sa nièce.

-Elle a eu des douleurs abdominales ce matin et une faible perte de sang.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu nous tiens au courant! Cria Narcissa, outragée. Quand est-ce arrivé?

-Vers neuf heure ce matin.

-Et bien entendu c'est à 12h30 que nous sommes mis au courant. Un coup de fil était trop demandé peut-être?

-Desolé mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à vous passer un...

-Quand as-tu été rassuré sur l'état de Pansy? Le coupa t-elle.

-Avant ma réunion.

-Donc si nous n'avons pas été prévenu avant c'est parce que tu avais une réunion?

-Elle était importante maman!

Lucius grimaça quand il entendit l'argument de son fils. Une réunion même capitale n'était pas une excuse à employer face à sa femme. Face à lui, pas de probléme il pouvait comprendre mais jamais jamais face à Narcissa Malefoy. Certainement pas si on voulait s'en sortir indemne. C'était un expert qui vous le certifiait. Mais bon, son fils était un novice, il a fait une erreur de débutant. Pour confirmer ses dires, Narcissa passa en coup de vent devant son fils en ne manquant pas de lui mettre une claque sur "son crâne si délicat". Elle sortit rapidement de la piéce en lançant un regard meurtrier à ce fils indigne. Lucius poussa un profond soupir et Drago se retourna vers lui, interloqué.

-Ton coup était mal calculé. Le boulot n'est pas et ne sera jamais une excuse a apposé à ta mère.

-Mais la réunion était importante papa.

-Je sais. Pour moi c'est une justification tout à fait valable mais pour ta mére non.

Après quelques secondes, Lucius reprit, curieux:

-Tu travailles beaucoup ces temps-ci?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Le fait que c'est la quatrième réunion importante cette semaine et que nous sommes que jeudi midi. Quand je dirigeais l'entreprise, il y en avait pas autant en trois jour et demi.

-Les temps évoluent papa.

-Dray ne me prend pas pour un idiot s'îl-te-plait. Même après avoir repris la direction à la mort de mon père, je ne travaillais pas autant. Tu travailles trop, beaucoup trop.

-Tout va bien papa, essaya de le rassurer Drago.

-Sors-tu?

-Bien sûr. Je vois même les gars ce soir pour regarder le match chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais Drago.

-J'avais compris Papa. Comme sous-entendu tu m'as habitué à plus subtil, rétorqua Drago excédé que ce sujet revienne une nouvelle fois sur le tapis.

-Je serais content si tu ramenais quelqu'un à la maison. Malgrè le mal que j'ai eu à accepter ton homosexualité maintenant je suis à l'aise avec cette partie de toi. Tu as tout mon soutien Dray et si tu le souhaites tu peux amener quelqu'un à dîner. Est-ce que tu aurais honte de quelque chose? Ou crains-tu ma réaction?

-Bien sûr que non, assura Drago offusqué que son père puisse penser une telle chose. Je n'ai tout simplement personne à vous présenter et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous ramener mes liaisons d'un soir tout comme vous d'ailleur.

Lucius entendit au ton de sa voix que celui-ci était quelque peu blasé par ce constat. Il semblait un peu triste par cet état de fait. Lucius savait parfaitement ce que son fils ressentait. A vrai dire, c'était la même chose qu'au lycée: il voulait qu'on s'intéresse à lui et non à son nom de famille et tout ce que cela pouvait représenter comme l'avait fait ce maudit Olivier Dubois à l'époque. Même si son fils n'en avait pas été amoureux cette histoire l'avait profondément marqué. Olivier l'avait séduit car il était un Malefoy et un jour Dray avait surprit par hasard une conversation entre lui et un ami. Olivier énumerait tous les avantages qu'il y avait à sortir avec lui. Une énumération qui n'avait rien avoir avec les sentiments amoureux et qui n'avait pas été au goût de Drago cela va sans dire. Durant la dispute qui suivi, il avait aussi appris qu'Oliver n'était même pas gay et que celui-ci avait été grandement dégouté de faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui, de le séduire. Lucius se souviendrait toujours de l'état de son fils quand il était revenu après la dispute. Il était decomposé, blanc et sur le point de s'effondrer. Chose qu'il fit dés qu'il se retrouva blottit dans ses bras. C'est avec un pincement au coeur que Lucius se remémora la crise de larme de son unique fils. Il pouvait encore entendre ses sanglots déchirants lui vrillait les tympans. Narcissa en avait été toute retournée pendant des jours. Depuis ce jour, Drago avait perdu confiance et petit à petit il avait construit un mûr autour de son coeur. C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui il se contentait de liaison d'un soir qui ne le satisfaisait pas. Il évitait la souffrance que pouvait engendrer une relation amoureuse. Il fut sortit de ses tristes souvenirs par le retour de sa femme qui avait un air ravi sur le visage, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa propre humeur. Drago et Lucius s'interrogèrent du regard quant à sa soudaine bonne humeur.

-Maman ça va?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi?

-Rien...

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse? demanda Lucius, direct.

-C'est la joie de savoir que Pansy va bien ainsi que le bébé.

-Le medecin est passé?

-Oui peu après ton départ, répondit Narcissa dont le sourire s'était agrandi à la mention du médecin.

-Et...?

-Et quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? C'est grave?

-Non ce n'est pas trés a ce qu'il s'appelle un placenta praevia c'est-à-dire que son placenta n'est pas là où il devrait être. Il se trouve dans la partie basse de l'utérus. Comme l'utérus est extensible mais pas le placenta, il y a un tiraillement dans cette zone ce qui a entraîné les saignements.

-Que va t-il se passer maintenant?

-Elle va rester sous surveillance à l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse pour que le médecin- nouveau grand sourire- puisse s'approcher le plus prés possible des 37 semaines pour éviter une prématurité.

-Tout va bien se passer alors? insista Drago.

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de probléme. Dans quelques semaines tu seras parrain mon coeur.

Narcissa sourit ,amusée, quand elle vit l'air rêveur qu'affichait son fils. Lucius ,lui, était toujours suspicieux quant à la soudaine bonne humeur de sa femme mais au moment où il allait reprendre son interrogatoire Narcissa lui fit comprendre d'un signe discret de la main qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Satisfait, il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et un sourire prit place sur ses lévres: qu'est-ce que son épouse pouvait bien mijotait encore?

-Si on mangeait? proposa Narcissa avec entrain.

-Bonne idée maman je meurs de faim.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituel une fois le dîner mit sur la table. Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur surtout celle de Narcissa Malefoy qui semblait rayonner de l'intérieur.

Ce fut au moment du dessert et après que Narcissa ait posé une question à Drago sur ses relations que l'atmosphère se refroidit.

-Je n'ai pas de relation sérieuse maman.

-Mais tu peux quand même venir accompagner de quelqu'un même si tu sais que tu ne passeras pas le restant de ta vie avec.

-Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné à papa tout à l'heure, je ne ressens pas l'envie de vous présenter mes liaisons d'un soir, répliqua Drago séchement.

Narcissa arrêta là son interrogatoire quand elle sentit qu'elle exasperait son fils. Son but n'était pas de l'embêter, vraiment pas, mais plutôt de se renseigner sur sa vie amoureuse. En effet, depuis le lycée, son fils n'avait ramener personne au manoir et cela l'inquiétait grandement surtout qu'elle savait que ce constat peiné son fils. Il se sentait et était tellement seul que cela lui brisait le coeur. Elle voyait bien à son comportement qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un avec qu'il aurait une relation sérieuse, passionée, fusionnelle... comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Mais bon le coup de fil de Pansy lui redonnait espoir. Peut-être que son fils aurait bientôt ce qui'il a toujours desiré avoir? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts. Cette fois, cela devait fonctionner.

Drago ,lui, se mit à réfléchir sérieusement après les remarques de ses parents. Il les comprenait bien sûr, il ne pouvait que les comprendre: il avait 30 ans, était célibataire et sa dernière relation que l'on pouvait qualifier de sérieuse remontait à la période du lycée. Pathétique et surtout désespérant quand on savait que Drago Malefoy avait cruellement envie de partager sa vie avec un homme, de vivre une relation intense et surtout durable. Mais les hommes bien avait l'air d'avoir déserter son entourage. C'est vrai quoi chaque personne qui avait l'air intérresante se révélait être un idiot avec qu'il lui était impossible d'envisager un second rendez-vous. Drago stoppa net sa reflexion quand il vit sa mère le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui causer plus de soucis que sa situation lui en causait déjà. Voyant son fils plongé dans ses pensées, qui avaient l'air toutes sauf joyeuses, Narcissa lui annonça le retour de Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, de leur voyage de noce. Elle vit avec plaisir un grand sourire s'épanouir sur les lévres de son fils.

-Il était temps, s'exclama Drago.

-Ils étaient en voyage de noce, Dray.

-Depuis trois mois?

-Et alors ta mère et moi sommes partis pendant deux ans.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pendant deux ans?...Non oubliez ça, je ne veux rien savoir, ajouta t-il quand il vit l'air mutin de ses parents.

-J'appellerai Ron pour l'inviter à ma petite sauterie de ce soir, reprit-il.

-Petite sauterie?

-J'ai demandé à Blaise et Théo de passer ce soir pour regarder le match.

-C'est bien. En plus cela permettra à Blaise de ne pas se morfondre.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Laisser Pansy à l'hôpital va beaucoup le culpabiliser même s'il sait que c'est pour son bien et qu'elle ne risque rien.

-C'est normal. Il se fait du soucis pour sa femme et son enfant.

-Oui, acquiesça t-il.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard heureux. En effet pour eux, c'était un bonheur de passer du temps avec leur fils unique, de pouvoir profiter de sa présence qui se faisait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps. Leur fils, c'était leur fierté et sans aucun doute leur plus grande réussite. Après le dessert, Drago annonça qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez lui.

-Déjà? demanda sa mére, déçue.

-J'aimerais travailler un peu sur le dossier Fisher avant que Blaise débarque à la maison. C'est un gros contrat et il ne faut surtout pas se louper.

-D'accord. On va te raccompagner alors.

-Ce n'est pas la peine maman.

-Mais...

-Tu as peur que je me perde peut-être.

-Trés drôle, vraiment. Au revoir chéri.

Narcissa et Lucius se levèrent alors pour serrer leur fils dans leur bras.

-A bientôt.

-A bientôt.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sortit et retourna à sa voiture. Il y entra et traversa lentement le parc du manoir avant de prendre la route qui le menerait jusque chez lui. Arrivé à demeure, il se gara sur le parking privé de son immeuble, descendit de la voiture et entra dans son luxueux appartement. Il alla dans son bureau, alluma son ordinateur portable et se mit à bosser sur l'épineux dossier Fisher. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête pour regarder son appartement par la porte entrouverte. Il était vraiment trop grand pour lui seul. Tellement grand que le silence dans ces moments là devenait gênant, étouffant...quelques fois le silence était plus bruyant que le bruit. Alors qu'un grand espace l'entourait, Drago avait l'impression d'étouffer. De plus, cela renforcait son sentiment de solitude et son désir de se trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Bien sûr, il ne choisirait pas n'importe qui, il n'allait tout de même pas sortir avec quelqu'un par dépit. Il était un Malefoy après tout. Il attendrait...en espérant que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue.

Dans un manoir isolé, un couple complotait:

-Tu sais Lucius la vie de notre fils est sur le point de changer, annonça Narcissa sur un ton mystérieux.

-Tu es devenu voyante dans la journée? interrogea ironiquement Lucius.

Sans relever la pique, elle reprit:

-Il faut qu'on passe à l'hôpital voir Pansy.

-Quoi? demanda son mari, hébété.

-Voir Pansy Lucius. A l'hôpital.

-J'ai compris Cissy, dit Lucius exaspéré. Ce que je veux savoir...

Il s'arrêta quand il vit l'air malicieux de sa femme.

-Narcissa!

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire.

-Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu avais l'air si joyeuse aprés le coup de téléphone de Pans'?

Narcissa lui expliqua alors ce que Pansy lui avait rapporté.

-Elle en est sûre?

-Sûre, affirma t-elle catégorique.

-On ne peut pas se fier à son seul avis Cissy! Drago ne supportera pas un nouvel échec.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que nous irons à l'hôpital pour pouvoir nous forger notre propre opinion. Mais bon si tu veux une autre garantie dis-toi que Pansy et Blaise sont d'accord sur ce point.

-Tous les deux? s'exclama t-il surpri.

-Oui.

-Blaise et Pansy? D'accord sur un même sujet? Les deux personnes les moins d'accord sur cette terre?

-Oui. Eux-même.

-Waouh! Cette affaire est bel et bien à prendre au sérieux alors. Nous irons à l'hôpital dés demain. Ce genre d'affaire ne peut pas attendre.

-Bonne idée. Il faut que j'appelle Pansy pour la prévenir de notre venue.

Acquisant Lucius regarda sa femme partir. Il sourit heureux et l'esprit apaisé. Son fils allait peut-être avoir tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. En tout cas, Lucius espérait de tout coeur que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Lui qui ne priait jamais, il se surprit à faire une petite prière. Après tout, il était prêt à tout pour son fils.


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy Zabini avait un rituel bien établi le matin au réveil. Tout d'abord, elle fronçait le nez et les sourcils puis elle se grattait le nez avec la main droite et pour finir elle clignait des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Tous les matins ce rituel avait lieu et tous les matins Blaise Zabini s'attendrissait devant ce spectacle. Donc comme tous les matins le rituel débuta. Ce n'est qu'en tâtant la place prés d'elle que la jeune femme se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, le lit avait l'air beaucoup plus petit et il n'y avait pas la présence de son bien-aimé prés d'elle. Perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'est que quand son regard tomba sur un pied à perfusion que Pansy reprit contact avec la réalité. Elle soupira profondément quand un petit rire retentit dans la chambre. Elle se tourna vers sa voisine qui prit la parole:

-Cela fait toujours cet effet là la première fois.

Pansy répondit par un sourire. Elle avait fait connaissance de sa voisine hier en fin d'après midi et jusqu'à présent elles s'entendaient bien. D'ailleurs, Valérie, sa voisine, avait été d'un grand secours une fois Blaise partit. En effet, parler avec une femme qui comprenait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle même était apaisant. Même si elle aimait Blaise plus que tout et qu'elle savait qu'il était aussi anxieux qu'elle, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette peur, cette détresse et ce sentiment de culpabilité écrasant. Valérie l'avait écouté et rassuré. Valérie était une femme de trente cinq ans, brune aux yeux verts, plutôt jolie qui était hospitalisée depuis une semaine maintenant. Elle avait un rire communicatif et était perpétuellement de bonne humeur ce qui était rafraichissant pour cette chère Pansy.

-Bonjour Valérie.

-Bonjour Pansy. Bien dormi?

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître j'ai assez bien dormi. Par contre, le réveil est assez perturbant.

-Il sera moins déstabilisant par la suite ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Malheureusement.

-Oui malheureusement, répété t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Ah oui avant que je n'oublie, mon parrain et ma tante passeront en début d'après midi.

-C'est gentil de me prévenir, j'apprécie.

-C'est tout à fait normal je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez surprise quand deux étrangers se retrouveront dans la chambre.

-Oui imaginez que je me mette à crier, que la sécurité débarque et qu'ils font sortir de force votre famille.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher. Elle éclata de rire. Rien que d'imaginer le tête que ferait Lucius si cela venait à se produire était hilarant. Quand elle eût fini de rire, Val la prévint que son mari passerait en fin d'après midi.

-D'accord, acquiesça Pansy les larmes aux yeux. Je peux vous poser une question?

-C'est déjà fait.

-Pourquoi votre mari n'est pas venu plus tôt? Désolé c'est indiscret... ce n'est pas...enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Pansy en se maudissant de sa maladresse.

-Mon mari est en déplacement. Il est architecte et il est actuellement sur un chantier, répondit Val avec un sourire, rassurante. Il revient en fin d'après midi.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Pansy de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas grave. La question était légitime. Que fait votre mari?

-Il dirige un restaurant.

-Ah! s'exclama sa voisine de lit. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être géniale d'avoir un homme qui sait cuisiner.

-Oh non, rétorqua Pansy moqueuse. Il dirige un restaurant, seulement diriger. Blaise ne sait absolument pas cuisiner. C'était son grand rêve pourtant. D'être un grand chef je veux dire. Mais il s'est vite rendu compte, et moi aussi par la même occasion, qu'il était incapable de préparer ne serait-ce qu'un plat mangeable. Malgré tous ses efforts tout, je dis bien tout, ce qu'il cuisine se révèle infect. Il a donc réalisé son rêve d'une autre manière. On peut lui reconnaître une certaine tenacité, reconnut Pansy attendrie. Toutes deux échangèrent un regard et elles finirent par rire aux éclats.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre mais pour quelles raisons vous trouvez vous ici?

-J'ai fait une chute dans un escalier et comme ma première grossesse avait déjà présenté des complications, j'ai directement été transférer dans ce service.

-Vous avez un enfant?

-Oui un petit garçon. Je prie donc le ciel pour que celui-ci soit une fille. Pour l'équilibre des forces.

-Quel âge a t-il?

-3 ans cette année. Il s'appelle Sam.

-Sam?

-C'est son père qui a choisi, répondit-elle en guise d'explication.

Elles continuèrent à discuter une petite heure avant l'arrivée de Blaise. Celui-ci fut agréablement surprit par le grand sourire qu'affichait sa femme. Il avait cru qu'il allait devoir faire face à une Pansy fatiguée et anxieuse mais ce fut tout le contraire. Pansy était souriante et reposée. Blaise remercia silencieusement le médecin; l'idée de la chambre double était une excellente idée pour Pansy et lui. En effet, ce soir il serait beaucoup moins stressé à l'idée de laisser sa chère et tendre seule à l'hôpital. Il pourrait profiter de sa nuit lui aussi.

-Comment te sens-tu chérie?

-Eh bonjour toi.

-Coucou, la salua t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je vais bien. Et toi?

-Un petit peu fatigué.

-Tu as mal dormi?

-Oui.

-Désolé.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Blaise, elle reprit:

-Moi j'ai super bien dormi et pas toi. Surtout que je sais que c'est de ma faute.

-Ne dis pas de sottise Pansy. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, voyons, je me ferais toujours du soucis pour toi. Bonjour Valérie, comment vous sentez-vous?

-Bonjour Blaise. Aussi bien que l'on peut se sentir dans ce genre de situation.

C'est un petit coup donné à la porte qui interrompit ces salutation et une sage-femme pénétra dans la chambre en souriant.

-Bonjour Mesdames.

-Bonjour.

-Est-ce que je suis invisible? demanda Blaise, moqueur.

-Bonjour Monsieur, répondit la sage femme.

-Bonjour.

-Je viens pour l'échographie de Mlle Parkinson.

-C'est moi, dit la voix déçue de celle-ci.

En effet, Pansy était extrêmement déçue. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit le Dr Potter, pas cette sage-femme. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien contre cette femme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dépité. Alors que la déception s'affichait sur son visage, sa voisine lui affirma que c'était souvent cette réaction qu'entraîner l'absence du Dr Potter.

-Je comprends votre réaction, moi même je la ressens à chaque fois. Bien que tout le personnel soit qualifié, j'éprouve toujours une certaine angoisse quand ce n'est pas le Dr Potter qui procède à l'examen. Lui est toujours tellement rassurant que mon stress s'évapore dés qu'il entre dans la pièce. La sage femme loin de mal prendre cette constatation sourit et ajouta malicieuse:

-Que voulez-vous? Vous tombez toute sous le charme du beau Dr Potter. C'est un risque à prendre quand on travail sous ses ordres.

-Un risque?

-Oui. Voir l'air déçu des femmes quand elles comprennent que ce n'est pas le Dr Potter qui va les examiner. Cela arrive à tous les coups. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes.

-Ce n'est pas vexant?

-Au début oui mais après on s'y fait. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme ci on avait le choix. Et puis c'est compréhensible, le Dr Potter est un excellent médecin. Quand on le voit à l'œuvre on comprend mieux l'attraction qu'il provoque. Il est fantastique, affirma la sage-femme d'un ton admiratif. Ne vous en faîtes pas, il passera lors de son tour de 14heures.

-14heures?

-14 heures oui. Patience Mesdames il ne reste plus que 6 heures avant le retour de votre héros.

-Blaise passe un coup de fil à Lucius et Narcissa et dis leur de passer vers 13h30.

Blaise la regarda longuement. Il était réticent à la laisser seule durant l'examen. Il avait envie de rester pour savoir comment allait le bébé mais quand il vit le regard de sa femme, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il tenta tout de même de rester . Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Je peux attendre...

-Blaise c'est un ordre pas une suggestion. Alors tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses de cette chaise avant que je me mette à te les botter.

-D'accord, c'est comme ci c'était fait.

Durant cet échange, la voisine ne cessa de les dévisager, perplexe. Alors qu'elle allait demander une explication, Pansy lui dit catégorique:

-C'est compliqué vraiment. Il faut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Durant l'absence de Blaise, la sage femme pratiqua l'examen et Pansy, bien que la sage femme lui ait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'aggravation de son état, ne put se sentir soulagée. Les yeux doux et le sourire rassurant du Dr Potter lui manquait. Blaise refit son apparition et remarqua l'air tendu de sa dulcinée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta t-il immédiatement.

-Non tout va bien.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il comprit la raison pour laquelle sa femme était tendue. "L'effet Potter" songea Blaise, amusé.

-Ils passeront à l'heure dîte.

-Très bien. En fait, comment s'est déroulé votre soirée entre mec?

-C'était géniale et le match était sensationnel. Ah oui avant que je n'oublie: tu as le bonjour de Ron et de Hermione.

-Tu les as eu au téléphone?

-Non, ils sont rentrés hier.

-Vraiment? s'enthousiasma t-elle.

-Oui vraiment. Ils passeront de voir dans la journée... en fin d'après midi d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça?

-Parce qu'il faut qu'ils se reposent. 3 mois de voyage de noce c'est exténuant.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

-En tout cas Drago n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette hier soir. Il était constamment perdu dans ses pensées et il avait un air mélancolique peint sur le visage. On a vraiment eu dû mal à le dérider.

-Il va falloir s'y faire pourtant.

-Hein?

-Ton langage s'améliore chéri, cela fait plaisir à entendre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand on aura réussi ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, Drago sera en permanence perdu dans ses pensées. La seule chose qui changera c'est l'air épanoui qu'il affichera et qui remplacera l'air mélancolique, rajouta t-elle songeuse.

Ils se sourirent complices et quand Blaise vu l'air interrogateur de sa voisine, il dit:

-Sans commentaire cela vaut vraiment mieux pour vous.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital vers 12h, Drago attendait l'ascenseur. Il profitait de sa pause déjeuner pour rendre une petite visite à sa meilleure amie. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Drago s'y engouffra sans tarder. Il y fut rejoint par un homme qui avait l'air passionné par le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Tellement passionné qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut de sa présence. Pestant contre l'impolitesse de ce malotru, il dit sèchement:

-Bonjour.

C'est alors que l'inconnu leva la tête vers lui et que le monde de Drago fut à jamais bouleversé.

-Oh excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vu. Bonjour.

Drago se trouva purement et simplement dans l'incapacité de débiter une parole. Il était sous le choc tant il était fasciné par le regard de cet homme. Vert émeraude, splendide. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait que ça: ses yeux. Les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il lui avait été donner de voir.

-Quel étage?

Sa voix lui procura un violent frisson dans la colonne vertébral. Il était tellement fasciné par ses yeux et obnubilé par sa voix qu'il ne fit pas attention aux paroles prononcées. Tout ce qu'il entendait était le ton de cette voix. Chaud, chaleureux, doux. Dray savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile à le fixer de manière si intense mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait troublé au plus profond de lui même et il était incapable de faire face à toutes les émotions qui le parcourait.

-Quel étage? répéta LA voix.

Cette fois, il arriva à saisir le sens de sa phrase et il répondit précipitamment sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de l'inconnu.

-Troisième, articula t-il.

-Comme moi, dit l'inconnu avec un grand sourire.

Grand sourire qui finit d'achever Drago Malefoy. L'air devint vite étouffant dans le petit ascenseur...surtout pour Dray qui ne parvenait plus à redescendre sur terre malgré tout ses efforts. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'éloigner son regard de l'autre mais rien à faire, à peine avait il détourner son regard que ses yeux revenaient se poser sur la chose la plus stupéfiante qu'il n'avait jamais eu la joie de rencontrer. C'est le ding de l'ascenseur qui indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination qui lui remit les pieds sur terre. Un atterrissage assez brutal. En effet, il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose. Le troisième étage était le service de sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui se trouvait dans le service des grossesses pathologiques. Si cet étage est le même que celui où se rend cet homme il est vraisemblable qu'il va voir une femme enceinte. Sa femme enceinte peut-être...Non il allait bien voir sa femme enceinte. Draco n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes, vraiment pas. Et puis même si ce n'est pas sa femme qu'il venait voir , il était sûrement marié. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait être célibataire. A cette constatation, Drago éprouva une douleur sourde au cœur sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme ci il recroiserait cet homme. C'est perturbé que Drago sortit de l'ascenseur et c'est perturbé qu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Pansy sans frapper.

-Tu as vu un fantôme, Dray? s'inquiéta Pansy face à l'expression de Drago.

-Non pourquoi?

-Tu es tout pâle, affirma Blaise. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

Drago ne releva pas la pique ce qui renforça l'inquiétude de Blaise et Pansy. Il ne se laissait JAMAIS insulter. Il détestait plus que tout qu'on se moque de lui.

-Non tout va bien.

Bravement, Drago se força à sourire. Pas besoin s'inquiéter ses amis pour des broutilles. Ils avaient mieux à penser.

-Je passe juste dire bonjour et rapporter le téléphone.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec notre fixe Dray?

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, répondit Blaise devant l'air interrogateur de Pansy.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Chaque soirée se finissait...étrangement dirons nous. Et Dray avait raison, elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse que Dray ne lui rende que son téléphone fixe. Cela aurait pu être pire...bien pire.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Mais tu viens juste d'arriver...

-Je suis juste passer faire un petit coucou.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu sans que Blaise ou Pansy ne puissent faire quelque chose pour le retenir. Ces derniers demeurèrent abasourdis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait donc de se passer. Drago referma doucement la porte et son sourire, son semblant de sourire plutôt, tomba. Il n'y avait bien que lui, mais vraiment que lui, pour tomber sous le charme d'un hétéro marié et bientôt père de surcroit. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il s'en remettrait comme d'habitude. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple attirance. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Pas vrai?

C'est un couple plein de classe et de panache qui pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital. Un couple qui attirait bien des regards. D'un pas royal que Lucius et Narcissa se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour demander à l'hôtesse, dont Lucius qualifia son sourire d'une "hypocrisie à en vomir", où se trouver le service des grossesses pathologiques. L'hôtesse soupira profondément avant de dire à ce couple, qui ne savait pas lire de toute évidence, que ce service se trouvait au 3éme étage.

-Si ce que vous faîtes ne vous plait pas changez de métier mademoiselle, dit Lucius d'une voix froide et coupante, cela vous évitera de devenir une de celle vieille aigrie et frustrée.

Quand il verrait Blaise Zabini il le tuerait, décida t-il. Après tout, tout ça était uniquement de sa faute. Si ce crétin n'avait pas oublié de leur dire à quel étage se trouvait sa filleule, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller à l'accueil et il ne se serait pas fait passer pour un idiot. Narcissa, elle, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel: son mari ne changerait jamais. En même temps, elle savait exactement là où elle mettait les pieds le jour où elle avait accepter de l'épouser et même en sachant ce qu'elle savait maintenant elle n'aurait reculer pour rien au monde. C'est en bougonnant pour Lucius et en souriant pour Narcissa qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Une fois celui-ci arrivait, ils y montèrent et quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de Pansy. Narcissa frappa et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Pansy les accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

-Bonjour Pansy. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien tante Narcissa. Et vous?

-Pareil.

Blaise voulut les saluer mais quand il vit le regard meurtrier de Lucius il se fit tout petit. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait? Lucius passa devant lui sans le regarder et prit sa filleule dans ses bras. Sa femme sourit, attendrie. Bien qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre, elle savait que son cher époux s'était fait un sang d'encre pour sa filleule. La voir sourire devait donc le rassurer bien plus que les bonnes nouvelles qu'elle lui avait donné dans la matinée. Lucius était comme ça: il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Pansy finit par s'écarter de l'homme qu'elle considère comme son second père et murmura:

-Dans mon malheur il y a quand même eu du bon.

-Cela je te le dirais quand je le verrais.

Qu'est ce que je disais déjà? pensa Narcissa.

-Je suis impatiente, dit-elle d'une voix excitée.

-Et moi intrigué.

-Croyez moi, vous n'allez pas être déçu.

-J'espère que tu as raison Blaise.

-J'ai raison, affirma Blaise catégorique.

-Bien. Tu seras peut-être encore vivant ce soir alors, murmura Lucius.

-Quoi?

-Rien.

Narcissa éclata de rire sous le regard boudeur de son mari qui finit par sourire à son tour. Il trouvait sa femme magnifique quand elle riait. Il pourrait passer des heures rien qu'à la regarder rire. Soudain Narcissa se retourna vers Valérie:

-Bonjour, la salua t-elle. Je suis Narcissa et voici mon mari Lucius.

-Bonjour, dit-elle endormie. Moi je suis Valérie.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même. Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Drago, non?

-Oui c'est notre fils. Comment le savez vous?

-Il est passé ce midi et comme la ressemblance avec votre mari est frappante...

-C'est vrai, sourit Narcissa fier de cet état de fait.

-Dray est passé ce midi?

-Oui parrain. En coup de vent.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Lucius, Blaise expliqua:

-Il est resté 5 minutes le temps de dire bonjour.

-Et de nous rendre notre téléphone fixe, surenchérit Pansy malicieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que...? Non oubliez je ne veux surtout pas savoir.

-Il avait vraiment l'air perturbé. Il était tout pâle, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu aussi pâle un jour même malade, et son sourire faisait peur à voir tant il était faux.

-Blaise m'a aussi rapporté que durant la soirée d'hier, il était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il avait l'air mélancolique.

Narcissa mordilla ses lèvres, inquiète. Qu'arrivait-il à son fils? Qu'il soit plongé dans ses pensées était normal vu l'interrogatoire que lui avait fait passé son mari hier. Cela avait dû faire remonté de mauvais souvenir d'où l'air mélancolique mais le Drago de ce midi décrit par Blaise ne ressemblait pas à son fils. Pourquoi était-il perturbé? Remarquant l'air inquiet de sa femme, Lucius lui serra la main en guise de soutien. Il se regardèrent longuement: qu'était-il arrivé à leur fils? Leur fils d'ordinaire si imperturbable. C'est à 13h53 exactement que le Dr Potter pénétra dans la chambre et que l'atmosphère changea. Lucius se redressa sur le siège que Blaise lui avait gentiment laissé...une fois que Lucius lui avait ordonné "de bouger ses grosses fesses de ce siège si à l'avenir il voulait s'asseoir sans douleur" et Narcissa aborda un air concentré.

-Bonjour Mme Zabini. Messieurs, mesdames.

-Bonjour Dr, répondirent en voix quatre voix.

Le docteur leur sourit avant de se diriger vers Valérie.

-Vous allez bien?

-Comme toujours.

-Bien dormi?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sûre? Vous avez l'air endormi.

-J'ai eu dû mal à m'endormir mais une fois fait j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-Très bien. Cela a dû vous rappelez des souvenirs votre retour ici.

-Un peu oui.

Tout en parlant le docteur mit le paravent qui séparait les deux lits...seul façon d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette chambre.

-Il faut que vous gardiez à l'esprit que la dernière fois tout s'est très bien terminé.

-Justement c'est ce qui m'empêche de paniquer.

Le docteur eut un petit rire tout en regardant le dossier de sa patiente. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre, il n'avait jamais entendu une femme avec un langage si imagé. Il alla cherché l'échographe dans le coin de la pièce, revint vers Valérie et la prépara à l'examen.

-Votre mari n'est pas là? J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il allait accourir.

-Il est en déplacement, il passera en fin de journée avec Sam.

-Bien. Cela me fera vraiment plaisir de revoir ce petit bout.

-Petit bout qui a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu.

-Je m'en doute la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait deux semaines. Maintenant il doit être agé de trois ans, non?

-Juste.

-Vous savez quoi? J'essaierais de passer en fin de journée pour voir à quoi ressemble Sam. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

-Bon, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que la chute ne pose pour l'instant aucune complication mais comme votre première grossesse,elle, a présenté des complications je vais quand même vous gardez quelques jours pour être sûr d'écarter tout risque.

-D'accord. De toute façon je vous fait entièrement confiance donc je vais suivre tous vos conseils à la lettre sans discuter...pour changer.

-Parfait si vous n'avez pas d'autre question je vais vous laisser.

-Plus de question.

-Si vous en avez n'hésiter pas à sonner.

-Je connais la marche à suivre Docteur.

-C'est vrai, malheureusement pour vous. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Harry passa de l'autre côté du paravent et se retrouva face à quatre regards scrutateurs. Mal à l'aise face à ses regards posés sur lui, Harry demanda si Lucius et Narcissa pouvaient sortir de la chambre.

-Ils sont obligés? demanda Pansy précipitamment.

-Non mais...

-Vous allez me faire une éco?

-Oui.

-Comme chez le gynécologue ou comme hier? demanda t-elle encore.

-Comme chez le gynécologue.

-Ils peuvent donc rester. Je n'ai rien à cacher et comme ça ils feront la connaissance de leur futur neveu.

-Si vous voulez, sourit Harry, et si avoir autant de monde autour de vous ne vous perturbe pas.

-Non c'est ma famille, ils sont les bienvenus.

-D'accord. Dans la mesure où cela est possible, je m'adapte au souhait de la patiente

-Merci.

-C'est normal. Vous avez bien dormi?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'ai plutôt bien dormi.

-Tant mieux c'est ce qu'il vous faut: du repos. Vous pouvez relever votre t-shirt s'il -vous- plaît? demanda le médecin tout en postant l'échographe qu'il avait été chercher dans le coin de la pièce prés de lui. Il appliqua le gel et posa l'ultrason sur le ventre de Pansy qu'il fit voyager durant quelques minutes tout en regardant l'écran.

-Ah voilà notre petit chenapan.

-Oh! s'exclama Narcissa et Pansy.

Bien qu'aucune expression ne filtrait sur le visage de Lucius, il était très ému à la vue de ce petit être. Le médecin reprit la parole:

-Le placenta n'a pas bougé de place ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. De plus nous avons reçu les résultats du test de Kleinhauer réalisé hier.

-Et?

-Et le bébé n'a pas participé à l'hémorragie.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle? demanda Lucius d'une voix froide.

-Excellente même. Cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas eu souffrance fœtale.

-La grossesse va donc se terminait normalement?

-Aussi normalement que possible Mme Zabini, répondit confiant le médecin. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, on va attendre les trente-sept semaines et après on avisera.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup docteur.

-Je ne fais que mon travail pas la peine de me remercier.

Durant tout l'examen, Narcissa n'avait que très peu quitté le médecin des yeux et elle était tombée sous son charme. C'était indéniablement un très beau jeune homme, médecin de surcroit. En plus de son physique, il avait un timbre de voix chaleureux, rassurant et apaisant. Timbre de voix qui pourrait sans aucun doute calmer son fils qui menait une vie assez stressante et qui en fin de journée pouvait s'énerver pour des choses sans importance. Cet homme pourrait apporter la sérénité à Drago rien qu'avec le ton de sa voix...et ses yeux qui exprimaient une telle douceur que s'en était saisissant. C'est la voix coupante de son mari qui interrompit ses pensées:

-Tout se passe bien donc? Il n'y a pas de problème particulier?

-Tout va aussi bien que possible, assura le médecin qui s'était tourné vers Lucius et le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius cligna des yeux face au regard d'un autre. En même temps, il était impossible de rester impassible devant un tel regard. Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient et brillaient de mille feux. Ils exultaient une telle douceur que s'en était bouleversant. C'est face à ce regard et rien que ce regard que Lucius se fit son avis sur le Dr Potter. Ce jeune homme était exactement ce qu'il fallait à son fils. Il était intimement persuadé que son fils attendait une personne comme ce médecin pour partager sa vie. Toute cette douceur, cette intelligence et cette chaleur dans ce regard lui suffisait pour se forger son opinion. Pour Lucius, les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme et si l'âme de ce médecin était aussi bouleversante que ses yeux, Drago ne pourrait être que conquis, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Alors que le médecin rangeait l'échographe des coups se firent entendre. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et interpella le médecin.

-Dr Potter?

-Oui, Anna?

-Il y a un couple qui vous attend dans votre bureau. Ils affirment qu'ils ont rendez-vous.

-Exact ce sont les Peter. Dîtes leur de patienter quelques instants, Anna.

-D'accord.

L'infirmière ressortit pendant que le médecin enlevait le paravent. Il le remit à sa place avant de se tourner vers ses patientes.

-Je vous laisse mesdames. J'essaierais de repasser ce soir pour voir Sam.

-Pas de problème.

-Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi.

-Si vous avez un problème ou une question n'hésitez pas à sonner surtout.

Val et Pansy acquiescèrent et le médecin sortit de la chambre. Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard conquis avant de se tourner vers Pansy et Blaise qui attendaient leur verdict, impatients.

-Vous aviez raison, certifia Narcissa excitée.

-Exactement tout ce qui lui fallait, surenchérit Lucius d'une voix profonde.

Heureux, Narcissa et Lucius se regardèrent tout en ayant la même pensée: ils venaient de trouver leur futur beau fils.

* * *

Bonjours à vous,

C'est la première fois que je m'exprimes ds un chap et ce pour 3 raisons:

-Au 1er chap je ne savais pas comment faire

-Au 2éme chap, j'ai posté et ensuite je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié. N'étant pas franchement doué en informatique j'ai pas su modifié mon chap déjà publié.

-Au 3éme chap, je voulais poster le chap au plus vite et comme je ne sais toujours pas modifier un chap déjà posté.. .Sur ce point là aucune amélioration.

Mais le prinipal c'est que j'ai enfin pigé le truc qui était d'une simplicité enfantine soit dit en passant.

Pour celles qui se disent que la durée entre deux chap est (et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elles) je vais m'expliquer: je suis eleve infirmière et c'est le genre d'étude qui demande une implication pleine et entiére ce qui demande du temps énormement de temps. Entre les cours, les évaluations et les stages...j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture et je m'en excuse. La bonne nouvelle c'est que là j'ai encore deux chap en stock qui n'attendent plus qu'à être taper. Parce que pour me compliquer davandage la tache, j'écris tous mes chaps sur papier car je suis incapable d'écrire un chap directement sur l'ordi. Pour la fic n'ayez aucun soucis je vais la finir coûte que coûte mais je ne peux pas écrire réguliérement surtout que comme c'est ma derniére année d'étude j'ai un peu plus de boulot( mon travail de fin d'étude ne va pas s'écrire tout seul malheuresement).

Encore une fois je suis désolé pour le temps astronomique entre deux chap.

Pour finir, je remercie toutes les pers qui m'ont lu, envoyé une review, ajouté en favori...ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Alors encore une fois merci à vous et à votre patience


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà chére lectrice et cher lecteur la suite de mon histoire.

Encore une fois désolé pour cette longue attente mais je vous promet que je fais au plus vite. Le prochain chapître est déjà écrit et je n'ai plus qu'à le taper. Il sera disponible pendant les vacances de noël ( je ne peux le faire avant j'ai un examen la semaine prochaine). Le principal c'est qu'il ne faudra pas attendre des mois et des mois juste maximum 3 semaines. En tout cas merci à toutes et à tous pour votre merci de me rester fidéle malgré tout

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Cela me fait très plaisir.

J'espére que ce nouveau chapître vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

Drago était assis à son bureau et repensait au comportement qu'il avait eu lors de sa visite à l'hôpital ce midi. Blaise et Pansy avait forcément remarqué qu'il y avait une chose qui clochait avec lui. Sa rencontre avec l'inconnu de l'ascenseur l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à maintenir son masque si cher à son cœur. Ses meilleurs amis devaient donc se poser un tas de question et, comme Drago n'avait aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire en règle, il repasserait les voir avant de rentrer chez lui pour leur montrer qu'il allait bien. Ce qui était le cas. En effet, une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il s'était rendu compte que sa réaction avait été démesurée et stupide. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait trouvé personne d'aussi séduisant que cet inconnu qu'il s'était emballé. Cela l'avait troublé plus que de raison. Fort de ses conclusions, il sortit de son bureau, rejoignit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

-Et je peux vous assurez que Blaise pensait que cette tactique allait vraiment fonctionner avec moi, dit Pansy joyeuse. Tous trois rigolèrent des tentatives ratées de Blaise pour séduire celle qui deviendrait sa femme quelques années plus tard quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un petit garçon blond courut jusqu'au lit de Val. Il s'arrêta devant le lit puis demanda d'une toute petite voix s'il pouvait avoir un câlin.

-Bien sûr poussin, dit Val attendrie. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Toi aussi maman, répondit-il avant de se blottir tendrement dans les bras de sa mère. Tu vas bien?

-Très bien Sam.

-Et mon petit frère?

-Ou ta petite sœur.

-Ouais ou ma petite sœur, reprit Tom pas vraiment enchanté à cette idée.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas poussin.

-Tant mieux, soupira Sam dont la main était posée sur le ventre rond de sa maman ;

C'est Paul, le mari de Val, qui rompit ce moment en entrant dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa femme, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Beurk, s'éleva une voix dégoutée.

Les deux parents, amusés, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Comment as-tu chuté? demanda Paul.

-Dans les escaliers. J'ai loupé une marche. Heureusement que j'étais presque arrivé en bas. La chute aurait été plus grave si je m'étais trouvé en haut de ce fichu escalier.

Paul acquiesça lentement réalisant pleinement la chance que Val avait eu dans son malheur. Comme elle l'avait judicieusement remarqué cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Soudain, il se mit à rire et quatre regards le scrutèrent, intrigués:

-Quoi?

-Cela te fait rire?

-Oui.

Devant le regard de sa femme, il s'expliqua:

-Venant de ta part cela ne m'étonne même pas. Il y a quelques années je ne dis pas mais maintenant...

Face à cette remarque pleine de bon sens, Val eut un sourire amusé. C'est vrai qu'elle était légèrement maladroite.

-Et puis quand on se souvient de notre rencontre, continua son mari.

Rectification: elle était une vraie catastrophe ambulante.

-Que t'as dit le médecin?

-Que tout irait bien mais que pour écarter tout risque, il allait me garder encore quelques jours.

-Vraiment?

-Oui vraiment.

-D'accord, dit Paul encore légèrement inquiet.

-Ah oui! Devine qui est le médecin qui me suit?

-Je ne suis toujours pas devenu voyant Valérie.

-Harry Potter.

-Ça c'est une excellente nouvelle, s'exclama Paul le soulagement perçant dans la voix.

-Maintenant que tu es rassuré, reprit sa femme, je vais te présenter ma colocataire. Pansy voici Paul, mon mari. Paul voici Pansy ma colloc' et Blaise son mari.

-Enchanté, dit Paul en leur serrant la main.

-Nous de même, répondit Blaise.

-Moi qui espérait ne plus avoir à mettre les pieds dans ce service, s'exclama Paul tout en se tournant vers sa femme. Dans mon malheur, j'ai quand même de la chance. Je suis absolument persuadé que tu es entre de bonnes mains ici, je pourrais donc dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

-C'est vrai qu'avec le Dr Potter on se sent beaucoup plus tranquille à l'idée de laisser nos femmes ici.

-Vous pouvez être tranquille. Même si le Dr Potter n'est pas Dieu et qu'il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, il fait son maximum pour ne pas à avoir à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

-C'est un excellent médecin, approuva Pansy.

-Maman tu rentres avec nous à la maison? demanda Tom d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Non mon chéri. Maman doit rester ici.

-Tu ne rentres pas? répéta t-il les yeux brillant de larmes.

Paul se mit à sa hauteur et parla d'une voix douce, rassurante:

-Maman doit encore faire quelques dodos ici pour être sûr que ta petite sœur se porte bien.

-Ou mon petit frère, rectifia Sam les sourcils froncés.

-Ou ton petit frère, acquiesça Paul qui échangea un regard complice avec sa femme.

Sam hocha la tête. Il avait compris ce que son papa lui disait même s'il était un peu triste. Il aurait voulu renter tout de suite avec sa maman.

-Tu es un grand garçon mon chéri. Maman est très fière de toi.

A ces mots, Sam rayonna de fierté. Il jeta un regard incertain à Pansy et lui demanda d'une petite voix si elle aussi faisait dodo à l'hôpital pour son bébé. Pansy acquiesça, souriante.

-Ça va allez vous verrez, dit-il d'une voix pleine de confiance. Ça sera comme pour maman.

Baise et Pansy se regardèrent, émus. Ce petit garçon était vraiment craquant. "Bientôt", pensa Pansy en touchant son ventre.

Dans un bureau au bout d'un couloir se trouvait Harry Potter en pleine discussion téléphonique. En effet, Seamus, l'un de ses plus anciens ami, l'invitait à son anniversaire de rencontre avec compagnon.

-Seamus c'est une fête qui se passe généralement en couple. Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle toute la soirée, essaya de le raisonner Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une fête intime 'ry, sinon tu te doutes bien que je ne t'aurais pas proposer de venir. Et puis, c'est grâce à toi si l'on s'est rencontré Dean et moi. C'est donc normal qu'on ait envie que tu viennes. 5 ans est une date importante après tout.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harry accepta la proposition.

-Ok je viendrai.

-Super! Dean va être content.

-Je dois ramener quelque chose? sourit Harry.

-Seul ta présence est requise, lui certifia Seam'. Ta présence et ta bonne humeur, rajouta t-il.

-Je devrais pouvoir faire ça pour vous. Je passerai après 20h histoire d'avoir le temps de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer. Une tenue simple et décontractée fera l'affaire?

-Parfait. A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Harry raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. "5 ans déjà...", soupira t-il.

OOO Flash back OOO

-Quel tête en l'air, l'interpella Seamus tout en lui mettant un sac sous le nez

-Merci Seamus. Tu me sauves la vie.

-Seamus Finnigan, le héros de ces médecins...

-N'en rajoute pas non plus.

-T'as l'air crevé, fit remarquer Seamus.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression malheureusement.

-Beaucoup de boulot?

-Ça... et le fait que je ne dorme pas beaucoup la nuit.

Devant l'air inquiet de Seamus, il rajouta précipitamment:

-C'est bon Seamus. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire, je vais bien.

-Bien, bien?

-Mieux plutôt. Ce n'est pas encore le nirvana.

Toute à leur conversation, ils ne virent pas la personne qui fonçait tout droit sur eux. Personne qui avait les yeux rivés sur le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main. Bien entendu, la collision fut inévitable.

-Oh veuillez m'excuser. Je ne faisais pas attention à l'endroit où je mettais les pieds.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Par ailleurs, cela nous apprendra à tenir une conversation en plein milieu d'un couloir. Pas très judicieux n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme lui sourit, soulagé. Dire qu'il venait tout juste d'être engager et le voilà qui se ridiculisait déjà devant un médecin. C'était bien sa veine.

-Vous êtes le nouvel infirmier?

-Me voilà démasqué.

-Dans quel service?

-Maternité. Et vous?

-Comme l'indique ma blouse, médecin. Service des grossesses pathologiques. Nous serons donc amenés à nous revoir.

-Il y a des chances.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Très bien.

-Au revoir.

-A tout à l'heure plutôt. Il faut que je passe en maternité classer un dossier et parler au médecin.

-D'accord.

L'infirmier s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard obnubilé de Seamus. Harry sourit, amusé, avant de taquiner son ami:

-Et ben dis donc, c'est l'une des rare fois où je ne t'entends pas parler pendant plus de cinq minutes. Tu te sens bien?

-Tu disais Harry? s'ébroua Seamus.

-Pour information, il finit son poste à 14 heures et toujours pour information, il s'appelle Dean Finnigan. Si cela t' intéresses bien sûr.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

-Comment sais-tu comment il s'appelle? Je suis persuadé qu'il ne l'a pas dit.

-Je suis médecin Seam'. Je suis donc amené à être au courant de qui est engagé, viré...

-T'as vraiment bien fait d'oublier ton encas ce matin toi.

-Comme quoi.

-C'est une sorte de remerciement pour ne pas t'avoir laisser mourir de faim?

-Sûrement, sourit Harry.

OOOFin Flash backOOO

La suite était plutôt facile à deviner: Seamus a effectivement attendu Dean à la sortie de l'hôpital. Comme ils se plaisaient, ils ont décidé de passer la journée ensemble et il ne se sont plus jamais quittés depuis. Un vrai conte de fée.

C'est la sonnerie de son biper qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda le message et sourit. Il se leva de son fauteuil, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Valérie. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Dr, répondit Paul content de le revoir. Enfin il aurait quand même préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances mais bon...

-Je suis content de savoir que c'est vous qui allez vous occupez de ma femme.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Comment allez vous?

-Bien.

-C'est ce que me certifiait votre femme. Cela me fait plaisir.

-Avant que je n'oublie: félicitations.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna Harry.

-Pour votre promotion, Val m'a mise au courant.

-Ah ça, merci.

-Elle était amplement méritée.

-Vous allez me faire rougir.

-Très bien j'arrête là alors.

-C'est vous qui allez veiller sur mon petit frère...ou ma petite sœur? demanda une voix interrogative.

-C'est bien moi, répondit Harry en se tournant vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

Il le dévisagea longuement avant que Val ne se décide à faire les présentations.

-Sam je te présente le Dr Potter, c'est grâce à lui si tu es parmi nous.

Harry se rapprocha du petit garçon afin de se mettre à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu as bien grandi dis donc. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus grand que trois pommes. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

-Et bientôt un grand frère.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Tu es content?

-Oui c'est trop trop bien. A part qui faut attendre très très longtemps. Moi je voudrais que le bébé soit déjà là.

-Encore quelques semaines à patienter et ça sera bon. Tu verras ça va passer très vite.

-J'espère. Vous prendrez soin de lui hein?

-Bien sûr.

-Promis?

-Promis.

Pour signer ce pacte, Sam tendit la main à ce grand monsieur qui avait l'air si gentil. Harry la serra avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Blaise.

-C'est pour cette raison que je travaille ici.

-C'est une belle récompense en effet, approuva Blaise.

-Rebonjour tout le monde.

-Rebonjour Dray, répondit Pansy d'une voix surexcitée.

Le regard de Drago balaya la chambre et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que tout à l'heure. Deux hommes et un petit garçon s'y trouvaient: sûrement le mari et le fils de Val. Quand au troisième homme, vu sa tenue, cela ne pouvait être que cet incroyable médecin dont Pansy n'arrêtait pas de chanter les louanges. Drago était un peu surpris: il imaginait le médecin plus âgé que ce dont il avait l'air. Même si celui-ci se trouvait de dos, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait la trentaine.

-Tu en sais des choses toi, dit le médecin.

A l'entente de cette voix, Drago se figea. Il reconnaitrait cette voix n'importe où. Tout comme la première fois, son cœur s'emballa. D'autant plus vite quand il comprit que cet inconnu n'était pas un homme marié venu voir sa femme. Il était médecin dans ce service, médecin. Son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire. Blaise et Pansy, dont l'attention était portée sur leur meilleur ami, furent intrigués par sa réaction. Le médecin se retourna et Drago retint son souffle. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. De plus, la blouse lui conférait un charme certain.

-Vous vous sentez mieux? demanda le médecin.

Il avait reconnu l'homme de ce midi: l'inconnu qui était sur le point de faire un malaise dans l'ascenseur.

-Oui je me sens bien mieux, affirma Drago avec un grand sourire.

Et c'était vrai. Savoir que cet homme était médecin et pas un homme marié sur le point de devenir père lui avait donné un regain d'énergie. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas marié ou en couple mais le doute était maintenant permis. Il n'avait plus qu'à rechercher discrètement des informations sur ce médecin. Une tâche pas impossible pour Drago Malefoy. Devant cet étrange échange, Pansy n'avait cessé de jeter de rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit et qu'un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. "Parfait", pensa t-elle sous le point d'effectuer une mini danse de la victoire. Ce qu'elle aurait sûrement fait si elle n'était pas clouée sur ce lit d'hôpital.

-Dr Potter voilà mon meilleur ami et futur parrain de ce bébé, Drago Malefoy.

-Dray voici l'homme qui va faire de toi un merveilleux parrain le Dr Harry Potter, les présenta Pansy l'air de rien.

Devant le petit manège de sa femme, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne changerait jamais. En même temps, c'était pour ça qu'il était toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle.

-Enchanté Dr Potter et surtout merci, dit Drago avec un grand sourire scotché sur le visage. Il tendit sa main que le médecin s'empressa de serrer. C'est en sentant cette main contre la sienne qu' Harry s'interrogea. Après tout, il ne serrait jamais la main des visiteurs de ses patientes. De leur conjoint oui mais des visiteurs non. Il fronça les sourcils d'autant plus quand il ressentit une douce chaleur se propager au creux de son estomac. Il posa son regard sur leur mains liées et un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Le grain de la couleur de leur peau. Celle de Drago blanche comme de la porcelaine contrastait avec celle caramel de la sienne. La glace contre le feu. Deux antithèses qui s'accordaient parfaitement. A cette constatation, Harry releva précipitamment la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de Drago. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement tout en gardant leur mains liées. Harry se sentit soudain fasciné par la couleur de ses yeux. On aurait dit de l'argent en fusion. Il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur particulière, pourtant il en avait croisé des regards lors de sa carrière. Face à ce regard, son cœur se mit à accélérer et sa main trembla sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il perdait le contrôle de lui même. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait nerveux sous ce regard intense. Pour éviter de perdre contenance, il détacha son regard du sien et ses yeux se portèrent sur ses cheveux. Grave erreur. Il fut tout à coup envahi par l'envie pressante et difficilement réprimable de passer sa main sous cette chevelure qui avait l'air si douce. Cette subite et inattendue envie lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Une violente claque. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour s'excuser tout en dégageant sa main. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, ce fut la déception qu'entraîna cette perte de contact.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-D'accord, murmura Drago, déçu.

-J'ai d'autres consultations, eut le besoin de s'expliquer Harry.

-D'autres patientes qui s'impatientent? demanda Blaise, taquin.

-Il y a des chances, sourit le médecin. Je vous laisse. Bonne journée.

-Vous aussi.

-Merci, répondit-il avant de sortir de la chambre, troublé. Ce que confirma l'adorable rougissement qui prenait place sur ses joues.

Face à ce spectacle fort instructif, Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard, satisfaits. Tout s'était déroulé encore mieux que ceux qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Quel moment! Une fois la porte refermée et le médecin sortit, Drago souffla soudain vidé de toute énergie. Il venait sans aucun doute de vivre le moment le plus intense de ces dernières années. Il en avait même les jambes qui tremblaient.

-Je reviens, dit-il à ses amis sur un ton d'urgence.

Il sortit de la chambre et son regard se mit à parcourir frénétiquement les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche du médecin. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, qu'il entende le son de sa voix, qu'il puisse à nouveau plonger son regard dans le sien. Même si cela n'allait pas arranger ses affaires, c'était plus fort que lui, il lui en fallait plus. Restés dans la chambre, Pansy et Blaise se tapèrent dans la main avant que la jeune femme ne décroche le téléphone. Se tournant vers Val, elle vit celle-ci lui faire un petit clin d'œil. De toute évidence, Val avait compris ce qu'ils manigançaient.

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

A trés bientôt.

Si vous avez le temps, le courage et l'énergie, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis: il n'y a que comme ça qu'on s'améliore.


	6. Chapter 6

Avant tout: Bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

Encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de me laisser des reviews.

* * *

Drago resta deux bonnes minutes, qui lui parurent interminables, seul avant de repérer le médecin qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans une chambre. Il se dirigea vers lui tout en le hélant:

-Dr Potter attendez!

Ledit Docteur se tourna et un sourire timide prit place sur son visage quand il vit qui l'interpellait. Il lâcha la poignet qu'il tenait encore il y a deux secondes et attendit que Mr Malefoy le rejoigne.

-Je voudrais vous remercier une nouvelle fois... pour Pansy je veux dire. En arrivant à l'hôpital hier je m'attendais à la trouver paniquée, inquiète pour le sort de son bébé mais forcé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré les circonstances, elle a l'air en pleine forme. Alors je tiens à vous remercier de tout cœur. C'est rare de nos jours les médecins qui inspirent une confiance innée et qui accomplissent leur travail avec une telle abnégation.

-C'est mon travail vous savez, répondit Harry touché par ce futur parrain.

-Peut-être mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre vous vous impliquez vraiment avec vos patientes. Elles ne sont pas seulement des dossiers ou des numéros de chambre. A vos yeux, ce sont des personnes qui pensent et ressentent. Je tenais vraiment à ce que vous le sachiez.

-Ce futur bébé aura de la chance. Il sera bien entouré, aucun doute là dessus.

-Peut-être même trop, plaisanta Drago. Entre des parents surprotecteurs, un parrain qui sera incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit et un oncle et une tante complétements gagas cela ne va pas être de la tarte pour lui. Il ne pourra pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus à bras raccourcis. Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par regretter d'être venu au monde et qu'il viendra vous faire un procès.

Devant ce discours passionné, Harry éclata de rire. Drago, fasciné par ce son mélodieux, rit à son tour.

-Je devrais faire signer une décharge aux parents alors. Histoire de me dégager de toutes responsabilités aux sévices à venir.

-Excellente idée, acquiesça Drago.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Pour la première fois de la journée, Harry se sentait vraiment détendu. C'était aussi une des première personnes, patientes mises à part, avec qu'il liait facilement le contact. Tout avait l'air parfaitement normal entre eux comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et non une trentaine de minutes. Les pensées de Drago rejoignirent celles du Dr Potter. Discuter avec cet homme était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Il était lui même et non la façade Malefoy. C'était reposant, il n'avait pas à se cacher. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se protéger et de se mûrer derrière des barrières comme tel était toujours le cas. Il savait, non, il sentait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller sans risque. C'est la voix du médecin qui interrompit sa réflexion:

-Il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai encore des patientes à voir et qui doivent sûrement s'impatienter.

-Bien sûr. De toute manière il va falloir que j'y aille aussi, j'ai encore un peu de boulot qui m'attend, déclara Drago malgré sa déception à devoir terminer cet agréable entretien.

-A une prochaine fois alors, hésita Harry.

-Je reviendrais, affirma Drago.

-Très bien, se réjouit Harry sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi la nouvelle d'une future rencontre puisse lui faire autant plaisir. Quand il se retourna, un petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il frappa à une porte et il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago avant de rentrer.

-Bonne soirée, murmura Drago tendrement une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière le médecin.

Il poussa un gros soupir avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

OOOOO

Quand Drago retourna dans sa chambre, il vit Pansy raccrochait brutalement le combiné du téléphone. Il la questionna du regard et Pansy répondit à sa question silencieuse:

-Une collègue de boulot qui prenait de mes nouvelles. Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour moi.

-Une collègue de boulot hein?

-Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Drago resta septique face à cette affirmation. Pansy avait l'air coupable: le regard fuyant, les jours légèrement rosies, le nez qui se fronce ... Pourtant il n'insista pas. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le Dr Potter. Cette passivité troubla Blaise. En effet, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son meilleur ami de ne pas insister quand il savait qu'on était en train de lui mentir. Il était plutôt du genre à tout tenter pour découvrir la vérité. Il avait peut-être sous estimé son attraction pour Harry Potter. D'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, Drago était déjà totalement attiré par le médecin de sa femme. Bien, très bien même. Leur histoire se règlerait encore plus vite que prévu.''Parfait'', se dit-il en se frottant les mains intérieurement.

-Bon je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore un peu de boulot à faire.

-D'accord. Tu reviens vite hein? Demanda t-elle avec des yeux de cocker battu.

-Bien sûr Pans', assura t-il en lui faisant une bise sur le front.

-A bientôt alors.

-A bientôt, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

A peine la porte refermée, un cri perçant se fit entendre et des bras se levèrent en signe de victoire. Blaise tourna son regard vers sa femme, désabusé.

-Tu t'amuses bien toi?

-Comme jamais.

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'éclater autant dans un hôpital chérie.

-Je sais. Si ce n'est cette inquiétude pour notre enfant, je me croirais au camp d'été 92.

-Pansy!

-Bah quoi? C'était un camp génial.

-Ouais ouais! Avec un moniteur génial je sais, marmonna Blaise.

-Et voilà 10 ans plus tard, tu en as encore avec ce Ben.

-Tu te rappelles de son nom en plus? S'indigna t-il.

-Blaise tu vas pas recommencer quand même! Au cas où tu l'oublierais c'est TOI que j'ai épousé et j'attends TON enfant. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que je suis couché dans ce lit.

-Tu as raison, s'amenda Blaise. Désolé mon cœur.

-Pas grave, gros benêt. Et puis j'adore ta jalousie et ton côté possessif. C'est aussi eux que j'ai épousé.

Blaise la regarda tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser quand un ''Hum Hum'' retentit dans la chambre.

-Désolé, dit Blaise et Pansy en se tournant vers Val.

-Non ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste des explications.

-A quel sujet?

-A votre avis?

-Je pense que vous avez déjà compris de quoi il en retourne.

-Tu parles du fait que vous essayez de casser Drago avec le Dr Potter.

-C'est ça. On pense qu'ils feraient un beau couple.

-Certainement et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée SAUF si Drago se trouve être un con, si je puis me permettre. Je n'ai pas envie que le Dr Potter ait à souffrir d'une quelconque manière.

-Écoutez je sais que cela peut paraître étrange vu que je connais que très peu le Dr Potter mais je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable de sa peine.

-C'est normal vous savez.

-De quoi?

-Ce médecin va vous aider à mettre au monde ce qui deviendra le plus cher à vos yeux. Un lien s'établit donc entre vous, le médecin et le bébé. C'est naturel, vous ne pouvez rien contre ça. Cela est déjà vrai dans le cas d'une grossesse et d'un accouchement ''normal'' alors dans les cas comme les nôtres.

-Vous avez raison.

-Il y a nous et il y a les médecins, rajouta Blaise. On ne peut se dissocier les uns des autres.

-Exact, approuva Val. Bon reprenons là ou nous en étions: Drago est-il un homme bien?

-Quand on le connait, qu'on est parvenu à abattre ses barrières, on se rend compte que c'est le meilleur des hommes.

-Elle a raison. Drago est un homme bon qui a juste eu une déconvenue amoureuse et qui depuis ce jour se cache derrière un masque. Cela le fait souffrir et je suis sûr que Harry Potter est l'homme qui faut pour un homme tel que mon meilleur ami.

-Je vous crois, dit Val émue. C'est quoi le plan?

-On en a pas vraiment. Maintenant qu'ils se sont rencontrés, on va voir comment cela va évoluer et on interviendra s'il le faut.

-J'approuve. En plus cela laisse place à une part de spontanéité et tout ça.

-Exactement.

-Salut vous deux, s'exclama une voix enjouée.

-Hermione, cria une Pansy folle de joie.

-Oh ma petite puce, dit ladite Hermione en fonçant prendre Pansy dans ses bras. On a écourté le voyage dés que Blaise nous a mis au courant. Comment tu te sens?

-Bien. Je t'assure, rajouta t-elle en voyant le regard pessimiste de se meilleure amie posé sur elle. C'est gentil d'être revenu mais il ne fallait pas voyons.

-Ne dîtes pas de sottises Mme Zabini, gronda la voix de Ronald Weasley. Tiens ma grande, ça est pour toi, rajouta t-il en lui tendant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

-Merci Monsieur le jeune marié.

-Mr le jeune marié, répéta t-il avec un énorme sourire.

-Il est dans cet état depuis le lendemain du mariage.

-C'est normal. Après le temps qu'il a mis à t'inviter à sortir alors que tout le monde savait que tu n'attendais que ça.

-C'est bon c'est une histoire révolue maintenant. Pas la peine d'y revenir encore et encore.

-Rêve Ron, rigola Pansy. Cela te poursuivra jusqu'à ta mort. J'y veillerais.

-Je m'en doute, soupira le concerné. En parlant d'état second, on a croisé Drago sur le parking.

-Et alors? Demanda Blaise.

-Et alors? On aurait dit qu'il était sous ecstasy. Il planait complétement. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il quand il vit le regard que s'échangèrent Pansy et Blaise.

-On a une grande nouvelle pour vous, annonça alors Pansy. On a rencontré le futur compagnon de Drago...même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant.

-Quoi? Qui? Comment? Demanda Hermione, ébahie.

-Doucement Hermione. Une question à la fois. Qui? Le Dr Potter. Comment? En faisant mon bébé.

-C'est ton Dr? Mais Dray est gay Pansy, s'étouffa Ron.

-Et alors?

-Il n'y a rien qui te choc?

-Non. Le Dr Harry Potter est l'homme de toutes nos prières.

-Ton médecin est un homme?

-Ron tu peux arrêter et la laisser finir s'il-te-plait, l'interrompit sa femme en le fusillant du regard.

-Le Dr Harry Potter est mon médecin et c'est lui qui va prendre en charge la fin de ma grossesse. C'est un excellent docteur et dés que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il serait fait pour Dray.

-Raconte moi tous les détails, la pria Hermione enthousiasmée. Je suis si contente.

-Et moi alors. Quand le Dr est entré dans la salle d'examen j'étais stressée de chez stressée, comme tu peux l'imaginer, il m'a parlé et là...

Ron et Blaise soupirèrent, blasés. Connaissant Pansy dans deux heures elle serait encore en train de raconter cette histoire.

-Tu veux prendre un café?

-Je te suis.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Blaise connaissait toute l'histoire et Ron voulait une vision masculine de la chose. Pour les détails et le sentimentalisme, Hermione s'en chargerait. En effet, elle allait le lui racontait en long, en large et en travers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la cafétéria, Ron et Blaise s'assirent à une table après avoir commander deux cafés.

-Alors Blaise comment tu te sens? Ça ne doit pas être facile toute cette situation.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir ni de me ménager.

-Je suis terrifié. Littéralement, se confia Blaise. J'essaie juste de faire bonne figure histoire de ne pas m'effondrer et de ne pas inquiéter Pansy plus qu'elle ne l'est.

-C'est normal. C'est de ta femme dont il s'agit. A ta place, je serais aussi terrifié que toi, ça doit être dur de gérer ça en restant fort et détaché. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué que Pansy avait l'air ''bien''.

-Au début, elle était morte de peur. Elle ne cessait de murmurer '' Pas mon bébé, je vous en supplie pas mon bébé''. Elle s'est calmée une fois arrivé à l'hôpital quand elle a vu qu'on la prenait en charge et elle s'est détendue dés qu'elle a rencontré le médecin. Tu aurais vu ça: c'était comme ci l'élastique qui la maintenait tendu s'était relâché d'un coup. Un petit miracle...

-Le fameux médecin?

-Il est génial tu ne peux pas imaginer. Il est calme, rassurant, doux, chaleureux...

-Il t'a aussi tapé dans l'œil on dirait? Le coupa Ron devant cet avalanche de compliments.

-T'es con Ron, rigola Blaise. Non franchement c'est un médecin comme tout couple voudrait avoir dans une telle situation . Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit déjà chef de service. Il a un talent certain.

-C'est bizarre je croyais que seule les femmes pouvaient exceller dans le domaine de la gynéco-obstétrique.

-Pareil pour moi. D'ailleurs quand je lui aie énoncé ce fait, il m'a répondu: ''C'est moi qui aie demandé à être ici. Je préfère m'occuper de bébé et contribuer à la naissance d'une nouvelle famille. Après cinq ans d'activités et une centaine d'accouchements, je trouve toujours ce moment magique: la joie des parents, après une grossesse difficile où ils ont cru perdre leur enfant, est toujours merveilleuse. On ne peut pas se passer de ce sentiment d'accomplissement que procure ce service quand vous arrivez à sauver la vie d'un nourrisson lors d'une grossesse à risque.'' Il est vraiment ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux dans ces circonstances.

-Je veux bien te croire, répondit Ron assez impressionné. Il a l'air extra. Tu crois qu'il accepterait de s'occuper d'Hermione?

-Aurais tu quelque chose à m'annoncer Ronald Weasley?

-Pas encore mais rien ne m'empêche de prévoir dés maintenant. On ne sait jamais. Autant j'ai mis du temps à inviter Hermione à sortir autant je ne mettrais pas beaucoup de temps à mettre un bébé en route. J'adorerais devenir papa, vraiment.

-Je vois ça. Mais tu sais qu'il s'occupe des grossesses pathologiques, souhaite plutôt qu'il n'ait jamais à s'occuper d'Hermione.

-Tu sembles oublier un détail important Blaise: il va être le compagnon de Drago donc il va faire parti de la famille. Il pourra alors faire une exception. Après tout la famille s'est sacrée. Et sinon avec Dray, ça se passe comment?

-Il sont encore dans la phase prélude. Ils se sont croisés une première fois dans la chambre. Tu aurais vu ça, ils se bouffaient des yeux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter de fréquent coup d'œil et Drago avait l'air subjugué. Rectification: il était subjugué. Ils se sont revus tout à l'heure et Dray est sorti de la chambre dans le but certain de discuter avec notre beau docteur. Il est revenu une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-J'espère que cela se fera alors surtout si ce médecin est aussi sensationnel que vous le pensez. Dray mérite vraiment de rencontrer quelqu'un et de découvrir les joies et les bienfaits de l'amour.

-Tu sais Ron, il n'y a pas que Pans' et moi qui sommes d'accord sur ce point.

-Qui d'autre? Interrogea Ron, curieux.

-Lucius et Narcissa.

-Ils l'ont déjà rencontré?

-Tu connais ma femme, non?

-Pas faux, soupira Ron. Et si nous allions retrouver nos femmes.

-Bonne idée, très bonne idée même.

Ils remontèrent dans le service et, tout à coup, Ron reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

-T'es cinglé Blaise, s'exclama t-il.

Blaise ne répondit pas mais lui fit de gros yeux.

-Bah quoi?

Blaise soupira, désespéré. Ron ne comprenait vraiment rien à la subtilité alors autant prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-Dr Potter quel heureux hasard, l'interpella t-il alors qu' Harry sortait d'une chambre.

-Mr Zabini, le salua t-il surpris.

-Laissez moi vous présenter l'oncle de mon adorable futur enfant, Ronald Weasley.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même.

-Par contre Mr Zabini vous ne direz plus ça quand le bébé vous réveillera toutes les deux heures vous empêchant ainsi de dormir.

-Dans ce cas là, ça sera le démon d'enfant de ma femme.

Le médecin éclata de rire et rajouta, malicieux:

-Je doute que cela soit aussi simple.

-Je peux toujours espérer.

Durant leur échange, Ron était resté silencieux fait assez exceptionnel chez lui pour être souligner. En effet, comme le lui avait dit Blaise, le Dr Potter était très séduisant et il avait un regard saisissant. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il fasse grande impression sur Dray. Il était exactement le genre d'homme qu'il lui fallait et qu'il désirait. Il avait ce quelque chose qui faisait la différence. Il fit donc un grand sourire au médecin qui le lui retourna. Il échangea un regard complice avec Blaise et celui ci comprit la pensée silencieuse de son ami ''Je suis de la partie''.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre et dans les temps celui ci. Personnellement, je ne suis pas satisfaite et c'est aussi le chapitre qui m'a le moins inspiré mais impossible de faire mieux que ça. Pourtant j'ai essayé de le retravailler mais rien à faire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et encore merci de me rester fidèle.

Je ne peut vous dire quand je posterais le prochain chap pour la bonne raison qu'il n'ait toujours pas rédiger mais j'ai la trame principal et je peux déjà vous dire que nous aurons droit à une rencontre Harry/Drago hors de l'hôpital. En effet j'ai décidé de les sortir de mon environnement habituel.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé pour ce monstrueux retard mais cette année à plutôt été chargé pour moi, c'était ma dernière année à l'école d'infirmière et j'ai passé mon diplôme début novembre. Je n'ai pas les résultats mais je croise les doigts. Et c'est en postant ce chapitre que je me suis rendu compte que cela faisait un an que j'avais posté le précèdent chapitre. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire cette année a pour ma part défilé, j'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Comme promis une rencontre Harry/Drago hors de l'hôpital.

Veuillez une nouvelle fois me pardonner l'attente et bonne lecture (enfin s'il reste des lecteurs bien sûr).

Merci à toutes les personnes qui laisse des reviews et qui en laisseront pour ce nouveau chapitre

* * *

-Salut, dit Seamus Finnigan avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir.

-Va t'installer dans le salon.

-Dans le salon ?

-C'est pas parce que c'est notre anniversaire qu'on a mis les petits plats dans les grands...et puis ce n'est pas dans notre genre.

-Je confirme, vraiment pas votre genre.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Harry.

-Moi aussi Seam' ! Sinon comment ça va au boulot ?

-Très bien. Je fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Et j'ai pris une grande décision.

-A quel sujet ?

-Au sujet d'ouvrir mon restaurant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, enfin presque. Mais si on allait s'asseoir dans le canapé pour en discuter.

-Ça serait peut-être mieux en effet. Si on reste debout on va au choix attraper des crampes ou un rhume.

-Ne fais pas ton docteur 'Ry s'il te plaît.

-C'est ce que je suis, désolé !

-Ne le sois pas. Sans ça je n'aurais peut-être pas rencontrer Dean.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Harry reprit la conversation :

-Si bien sûr que si tu l'aurais rencontré. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre alors vous vous serez rencontrés. A un moment ou un autre.

-Tu penses ?

-J'en suis même sûr. Alors dis moi en plus sur ce futur restaurant ?

-Ah oui ! Je me suis décidé il y a peu. Mais j'ai un problème : moi je suis un chef cuisinier pas un gérant. Je serais incapable de m'occuper de la paperasse, de la logistique...

-Donc il te faut un gérant ?

-C'est ça. Pour monter une affaire qui fonctionne faudrait mieux. Sinon ça n'ira pas. Comme je l'ai dit mon rayon c'est la cuisine pas les affaires. Du coup, je pense plutôt à un collaborateur qu'un employé.

-Pas mal. Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-C'est là que ça coince. Mais bon je finirais bien par trouver.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça. Où est ta moitié en fait ?

-Il se prépare dans la chambre. Il a fini en retard.

-Pas étonnant. On a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Une voix provenant du bout du couloir se fit entendre :

-Chéri, 'Ry est arrivé ?

-Depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Oh merde. Désolé Harry, s'excusa le retardataire en s'affalant à côté d'eux.

-Pas grave Dean. Je vais survivre et je vais même passer une superbe soirée.

-Amen. En fait la patiente de la chambre 18 elle a eu son bébé ? Elle était en plein travail quand je suis parti et sur le point d'être amener au bloc.

-Un beau garçon de 3kgs2. Noah.

-Super, pas trop de complications ?

-Noah va très bien et la maman très fatiguée mais c'est normal. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et on a dû la transfuser comme cela avait été prévu.

-Tant mieux. Vous la retransferez quand ?

-Après demain après mes visites de 14h.

-Et la maman de la chambre 21 ?

-Celle que vous avez transféré hier dans la nuit ?

-C'est ça.

-Son état est stable maintenant, elle est sous monitoring fœtale enfin le bébé l'est et on veille au grain.

-J'espère que ça va aller.

-Ça va être plutôt dur pour elle. On va allonger ses heures de visites, il faut qu'elle soit bien entourée.

-Tu me tiens au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et Mme... ?

Tous les deux continuèrent leur conversation en ne voyant pas le regard comblé de Seamus posé sur eux. En effet, celui-ci était très heureux de la complicité qui s'était installée entre son meilleur ami et son petit ami. Ils étaient tellement importants pour lui que c'était primordial qu'ils s'entendent bien. Voyant que son conjoint était pris dans sa conversation, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher l'apéritif. Une fois les boissons préparées et disposées sur un plateau, Seamus repartit dans le salon et lança :

-Vous savez que vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital tous les deux ?

-Désolé mon cœur, s'excusa Dean avec un regard contrit.

-Pas grave, répondit Seam' tout en posant le plateau.

-Qu'est ce que ces boissons colorées ?

-Un cocktail maison et secret.

-J'espère qu'il y en a un sans alcool. Je suis de garde.

-Je l'avais prévu. En fait, ils sont tous les trois sans alcool.

-Seamus tu es un grand maître.

-A ma mort, je veux un caniveau et une statut en mon honneur.

-Faut pas trop rêver non plus.

-Bon je peux me passer de la statue.

-Et du caniveau, rajouta Dean.

-Pfff on voit bien l'amour que vous éprouvez pour moi vous deux.

-Tu connais l'expression « Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » ?

-Oui.

-Et bien là pour toi c'est « mourir d'amour et d'eau fraîche ».

-Ah ! Ah ! S'exclama Seamus alors qu'Harry explosa de rire.

-Et si nous trinquions ? Proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée ! Allez Seam' ne boude pas.

-Je ne boude pas, s'insurgea le concerné.

-Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Dean avant d'embrasser la joue du boudeur.

Baiser qui dérida Seamus. Voyant le regard intense que s'échangea le couple, Harry décida d'intervenir.

-Tenez nous deux, dit Harry tout en tendant les verres à ses deux amis. Ils se saisirent des verres et Dean demanda :

-A quoi trinquons-nous ?

-Je dirais à vous deux et à l'amour, proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée, approuvèrent le couple.

Ils levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent :

-A Dean et Seamus et à l'amour.

-Bon anniversaire Dean.

-Bon anniversaire Seamus, murmura Dean. Je t'aime.

-Et moi alors.

-Vous êtes mignons.

-Merci 'Ry.

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

La soirée se poursuivit dans les rires et la bonne humeur et Dean proposa un café à la fin du repas.

-Je ne dirais pas non.

-Moi de même.

-3 cafés alors.

-Je vais y aller, reste assis.

-Si tu veux, je ne vais certainement pas insister.

En passant devant son conjoint, Seamus lui fit de gros yeux. Comprenant le message, Dean acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-En fait Harry ne le prends pas mal mais je me suis toujours posé des questions à ton sujet.

-Comme pas mal de monde tu sais.

-Oui seulement moi j'ai extorqué des aveux à Seamus. Alors même si je ne sais pas tout j'en sais assez pour te comprendre.

-Dean...

-Ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine, l'interrompit Dean. C'est juste que je sais que tu vas mal et que tu souffres, pas toujours mais parfois la peine prend place dans ton regard et je voulais savoir ce qui t'étais arrivé. Alors je veux que tu saches que je sais en gros ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie...

-Je...

-Je n'ai pas demandé de détail à Seamus, l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, juste un résumé. Par égard pour toi, j'attendrais que ce soit toi qui me raconte, si tu me le racontes un jour. Rien ne t'y oblige bien entendu. Sache juste que je suis là pour toi.

-Je peux parler maintenant ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Cela ne me dérange pas que tu sois au courant, c'est bien même. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis c'est naturel de vouloir savoir, c'est la nature humaine. Je sais que si tu as forcé Seamus à te répondre ce n'est pas avec de mauvaises intentions. J'apprécie ton offre et j'en prends note. Par contre ne m'en veux pas mais je parle rarement de cette époque de ma vie. La seule raison pour laquelle Seam' est au courant c'est parce qu'il était présent mais même à lui j'en parle très peu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquel j'aime m'appesantir.

-D'accord, sourit Dean. Mais ça te ferait du bien t'en parler.

-Je sais, n'oublie pas que je suis médecin, c'est un conseil que je prodigue souvent. Pour l'instant, je m'en sors sans.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Dean soupçonneux.

-J'ai quelque passage à vide et des coups de blues mais dans l'ensemble ça va.

-Et en cas de passage à vide et des coups de blues, tu fais quoi ?

-Je me plonge dans le boulot.

-C'est pas une solution 'Ry. Tu fais l'autruche là.

-J'en suis conscient. J'ai juste peur de replonger si je me remémore mon passé.

-On sera là. On ne te laissera pas tomber.

-Je sais. Merci. Heureusement que je vous ai.

-Ça c'est bien dit Dr Potter, s'exclama Seamus en rapportant le café. Et c'est pour ça que je maintiens qu'il me faut un caveau et une statue.

-Pour demain ça te va parce que si tu continue il va t'arriver des bricoles.

-Hé ! S'indigna Seam'.

-Tiens toi tranquille.

-C'est pas censé être notre anniversaire ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de plus supportable tu sais.

-Hé, répéta t-il.

-Quel vocabulaire Mr le chef cuisinier, se moqua Harry. Parfait dans le style homme de cro magnon. Et dire que je pensais que tu avais de la chance Dean.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui se rend compte de ma souffrance. Merci.

-Stop tous les deux ! J'ai compris je me tais.

-Enfin ! Je rigole mon cœur. Je t'aime tu le sais.

-Je sais et j'ai bien de la chance. Tu ne m'en veux pas 'Ry ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Bien sûr que non voyons, sourit ledit meilleur ami.

-Tant mieux.

Alors que Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard satisfait, le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit et la tristesse envahit son regard.

Oooooooooo

Dans un appartement situé dans le centre ville, un homme faisait les cent pas tout en s'insultant copieusement. Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien tenté. Il avait discuté avec le beau médecin et il n'avait rien tenté, rien, pas même la toute petite approche. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il désirait, il le désirait plus que tout. Inviter cet homme qui le faisait vibrer comme personne. C'est dingue, c'est comme ci en présence de cet homme, son cerveau se mettait en pause et si lui se mettait en pause, ses sens -eux- étaient exacerbés. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il était perturbé. Trop perturbé pour agir. Résumons la situation : il n'avait aucun problème à inviter des hommes qui lui plaisait pas plus que ça mais quand cela touchait un homme qui lui plaisait, il ne faisait rien . Rien du tout. Ah ! se dit Drago, frustré. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assit sur la chaise et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. « Idiot » .

Oooooooooo

Après le délicieuse soirée passait chez ses amis, Harry rentra chez lui et prit une douche. Il se déshabilla dans sa chambre et rentra dans la salle de bain attenante. En passant devant le miroir, son regard s' arrêta sur la fine cicatrice situait au niveau de son cœur. Il passa délicatement le doigt dessus et son regard se fit comme hanté. Il secoua la tête comme pour y chasser les mauvais souvenirs et rentra dans la douche. Il y sortit quelques minutes plus tard et enfila un vieux t-shirt pour dormir. Il se dirigea vers son lit, se coucha et tendit la main pour attraper le livre posé sur la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit à l' endroit ou il s'était arrêté la dernière fois et commença à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que c'était la cinquième fois qu'il lisait la même ligne. Il poussa un profond soupir et se mit à maudire son meilleur ami. Il posa le livre et se coucha. Quelques heures plus tard, il commença à s'agiter, gémir et prononcer des propos incompréhensibles d'une voix paniquée .

-Nan, s'écria t-il tout en redressant violemment dans son lit.

Là c'était sûr, il maudissait vraiment son meilleur ami.

Oooooooooo

Dans un autre lit, c'est un autre jeune homme qui s'agitait dans son lit tout en gémissant. Il se tortillait dans son lit langoureusement et l'ordinateur posé sur ses jambes fini par tomber à terre.

-Hummm, gémit Drago. Encore.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Drago quand l'ordinateur tombé par terre le réveilla.

Là c'était sûr, il allait invité le Dr Potter à dîner.

0ooooooooo

C'est déjà épuisé qu'Harry commença la journée. Après son cauchemar, il lui avait été impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Soupirant face à la journée qui se profilait, il se leva de son lit et alla prendre une douche froide pour l'aider à se réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit, s'habilla et rangea le désordre qui régner dans la cuisine. Il finit par attraper son sac avant de sortir de son appartement et après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida d'aller à l'hôpital à pied. Il s'arrêta devant le starbuck et s'acheta un grand moka, son pêché mignon. Il fit aussi un arrêt au kiosque pour s'acheter le journal du jour qu'il se mit à feuilleter avant de se remettre en route. Le journal atterrit dans son sac et Harry espéra qu'il aurait le temps de le lire. La troisième guerre mondiale pouvait se déclarer il ne l'apprendrait que quelques jours plus tard . Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette expression mainte fois répété par Dean. Il arriva à l hôpital un peu plus joyeux et réveillé qu'à la sortie de son appartement. Il salua la standardiste, qui était différente remarqua t-il, et monta dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé à son étage, il se fut hélé par une infirmière qui voulait savoir si les transmissions pouvaient commencer.

-Je mets ma blouse et on y va, répondit-il tout en décrochant ladite blouse de son porte manteau.

Il la passa et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la salle de soin.

-La nuit est terminée ? Demanda t-il à sa collègue.

-Enfin, répondit le Dr Martin. Ça a été la folie cette nuit.

-Me dit pas ça, gémit Harry.

-Désolé mais cette nuit il y a eu deux entrées dont une femme à l'état préoccupant.

-Si ça na te dérange pas, on en parle après les transmissions des autres patientes ?

-Pas de problème, je ne suis plus à ça prés.

-Allez-y mesdames je vous écoute.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et après avoir été informé de l'état de ses patientes, le Dr Martin et Harry sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle des internes. Il s'assirent à la table et le Dr Martin commença le bilan de la nuit.

-Mme Dubois, 26 ans, à 19 semaines d'aménorrhée qui est entré par les urgences pour crises convulsives graves. Tension à 18/10.

-Toxémie gravidique ?*

-Et nous avons un gagnant ! On lui a administré un anti-convulsivant et on l'a mis sur anti- hypertensseur.

-OK, elle se sent comment ?

-Sous le choc. Je pense qu'elle ne réalise pas encore très bien. Tout s'est passé si vite qu'elle n'a pas encore encaissé les événements de cette nuit.

-J'irais la voir en fin de matinée et en fonction de l' entretien je ferais passer un psychologue.

-Bonne idée. Le bébé est sous monitoring et pour l'instant il est stable. L'échographie était normale et on surveille sa tension toutes les demi heures.

-Ok, je referais une échographie et si la tension est stable je baisserais la surveillance tensionnelle à toutes les heures.

-Cela me paraît bien.

-La fonction rénale ?

-Urée/Creat bon. Pas de problème au niveau de la fonction rénale.

-Bien et la deuxième entrée ?

-Mme Pratt, 33 semaines d'aménorrhée, entrée à 3h10 via les urgences avec une cyanose, tachycardie et dyspnée.

-Embolie pulmonaire ?*

-Bingo. Doué Dr Potter.

-Merci, merci, sourit Harry.

-Un gaz du sang a été fait qui montre une hypoxie* et une hypocapnie*. Elle est passé au bloc opératoire où elle a été thrombolysé*. Actuellement état stable, mise sous anticoagulant, oxygénothérapie et antalgique. Elle était encore dans les vapes à 8h.

-Pff.

-Comme tu le dis.

-Et le bébé ?

-Sous surveillance monitoring et échographie journalière. Pour l'instant il est stable, pas de complications.

-En espérant que cela dure.

-Amen. Bon je te laisse, je vais dormir, déclara le Dr Martin tout en baillant...ce qui fit bailler Harry.

-Déjà, se moqua sa collègue.

-Mal dormi.

-Des folies de ton corps ?

-Non, dit Harry crispé.

-Désolé c'était déplacé.

-Pas grave.

-Allez je te laisse. Bonne journée.

-Et toi bonne nuit.

-Elle va être bonne.

Elle sortit de la pièce avant de revenir :

-Je te les laisse en bonne état alors tu as intérêt à ce que je les récupère ce soir dans le même état, le taquina t-elle.

-J'essayerais, sourit Harry, mais je te promets rien.

Harry prit les deux dossiers des nouvelles patientes et les consulta. Une fois fait, il retourna dans la salle de soin et tomba sur ses internes.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Qui travaille du côté de grossesses pathologiques aujourd'hui ?

-Moi.

-Moi.

-Et moi.

-Parfait quel entrain dis donc. C'est parce que c'est votre dernier jour ?

-Malheureusement.

-Comme vous le dites.

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses subordonnés, Harry précisa :

-Dés demain j'aurais de nouveaux internes qu'il me faudra reformer alors que je viens à peine d'en terminer avec vous.

-On peut rester plus longtemps nous.

-Bien sûr que non vous avez encore des tas de choses intéressante à voir et étudier avant de choisir une spécialité. C'est pour ça qu'il vous faut changer de service.

-J'aime bien l'obstétrique moi, dit le Dr Cunnigton.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en la regardant. Et je me ferais un plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon service.

-Vrai ?

-La lettre de recommandation est déjà en sécurité dans mon bureau.

-Merci, rougit-elle.

-De rien. Mais rien ne vous y oblige à revenir. Gardez l'esprit ouvert .

-Promis.

-Bien. Allez direction la salle d'interne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous l'ordonne et pour fêter dignement votre dernier jour avec du chocolat et de la boisson.

-Champagne ?

-Certainement pas . Vous êtes en service.

-Qui ne tente rien à rien, sourit Paul.

-Effectivement.

Ils s'assirent à la table et Harry sortit le chocolat et les boissons du frigo qu'il avait déposé hier matin. Il les déposa sur la table et chacun se servit.

-Alors qu'avez vous pensé de la gynécologie-obstétrique ?

-Que c'est plus compliqué et plus dense que l'on pourrait penser, se lança un interne.

-Que soigner une femme enceinte c'est le bordel. Enfin compliqué, se reprit Ben.

-Développe.

-Quand le mère est malade, on veut la soigner mais le bébé est aussi à prendre en compte. Résultat les trois quarts des traitements sont à bannir. Ce qui rend la tache plus ardu.

-Que la prise en charge psychologique est aussi importante que la prise en charge médicale ou chirurgicale. Qu'une future maman qui ne va pas bien est un fœtus qui ne va pas bien, dit le Dr Cunnignton.

Harry la regarda et sentit la fierté l'envahir. Sans aucun doute, cette jeune interne était fait pour la gynécologie-obstétrique. Ils continuèrent à en débattre une dizaine de minutes avant que Harry les interrompe avec un retentissant :

-Bon on y va jeune gens, allons travailler. Des futurs mamans nous attendent.

0oooooooooo

C'est légèrement excité que Drago Malefoy commença sa journée. Après son rêve, il en avait refait plusieurs mais cela étaient plus doux, plus romantique. D'ailleurs cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet parce que ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de rêver de ballade à deux, main dans la main, de câlin devant la télévision et de cuisine à deux. Et si la réalité était aussi douce que dans ses rêves , il signait tout de suite. Il était enfin prêt pour une relation de couple, son cœur était prêt à s'ouvrir à l'amour et rien que pour ça il devait un grand merci au Dr Harry Potter. « Allez, arrête de rêvasser, il est temps de se lever » se secoua le jeune homme. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans le but de prendre une douche, froide, très froide même pour se remettre les idées en place et faire redescendre la pression. Une fois fait, il se vêtit d'un jean et d'une veste de costume. Il alla dans sa cuisine, se prépara un copieux déjeuner qu'il avala en un rien de temps. S'il y a un repas qu'il ne pouvait sauter, c'était bien le petit déjeuner. Il prit son ordinateur portable, ses clés de voiture et sortit de l'appartement. Il sortit de son immeuble, se dirigea vers le magasin à deux pas de chez lui et acheta le journal des finances. Une fois le journal dans son sac, il rejoignit sa voiture et arriva quelques minutes plus tard à son travail. Il gara sa voiture, y descendit et pénétra chez la Malefoy Compagnie. En passant devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, il prit le courrier qu'elle lui tendit sans même lever les yeux du dossier qu'elle consultait et pénétra dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte, s'assit et décrocha le téléphone avant de taper un numéro de téléphone .

-Bonjour bureau de Mr Malefoy.

-Bonjour Hélène.

-Bonjour Drago. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

-L'envie de vous saluer en ce début de journée, sourit Drago.

-Désolé mon grand, j'étais plongé dans un dossier.

-J'ai remarqué.

-Je vais de te laisser, mon patron est un tyran, il faut que tout soit irréprochable.

-Envoi le balader s'il t'embête ce tyran de patron.

Hélène eut un petit rire avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Drago en fit de même avant de sourire. Quand il avait remplacé son père à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, elle avait tenu à rester pour lui faciliter ses débuts. Et son aide avait été précieuse. Par conséquent, Drago la bichonnait. Fleur, chocolat, repos, quasiment rien ne lui était refusé. Il sortit l'agenda de son tiroir et regarda les rendez-vous de ce jour. Et bonne surprise, aucun rendez-vous cette après-midi. Ce qui veut dire qu'à 13H maximum, sa journée serait terminée. C'était tellement rare qu'il comptait bien en profiter. Il sortit le journal et y jeta un coup d'œil. Alors qu'il débutait son analyse, un de ses collaborateurs entra et lui tendit un dossier tout en le saluant.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy.

-Bonjour. C'est le dossier Humple ?

-Oui.

Drago le consulta et hocha la tête.

-Bon boulot.

-Merci.

-Je vous laisse gérer la suite.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, le dossier est bien ficelé à vous de prendre rendez-vous avec le PDG et de décrocher le contrat.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Vous êtes là depuis deux ans, il est temps parce que même si votre boulot est irréprochable, il vous faut évoluer. Là vous faîtes du sur place.

-D'accord.

-Au boulot alors, sourit Drago.

-Je m'y mets.

-Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque.

-Merci.

-C'est normal. Vous devriez vous en sortir.

Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Marc sortit du bureau et Drago soupira. Il se leva de son fauteuil, prit les dossiers posés sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce.

0ooooooooooo

Vers midi, Drago rejoignit l'hôpital. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le médecin et qu'il l'invite à sortir sinon il finirait par devenir fou. Ce matin, il lui avait été bien difficile de rester concentrer sur ses dossiers et sur les propos de ses différents interlocuteurs qui avaient dû le trouver dans la lune, bien que personne n'est eut le courage de le lui faire remarquer. Quand il ne se remémorait pas sa rencontre avec le Dr Potter, des flashs de son rêve lui envahissaient l'esprit. Ce qui vous vous rendez bien compte ne favoriser pas la concentration. Arrivé devant l'hôpital, il se gara sur le parking, sortit de sa voiture et alla vers l'entrée. Il prit l'ascenseur et arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans le service de sa meilleure amie. Il se posta devant la secrétaire et demanda à parler au Dr Potter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut et continua à tapoter sur le clavier, sans répondre.

-Sale conne, dit Drago éberlué tout en tournant les talons. Il aperçut le panneau « Salle de soins » et il s'y dirigea tout en lançant à la secrétaire :

-Je compte sur vous pour expliquer aux infirmières pourquoi je les dérange dans leur travail pour une information aussi capital.

Au moment où il arrivait au bureau, il vit le Dr Potter au bout du couloir, suivit de deux collègues. Il le rejoignit et l'interpella.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy.

-Bonjour Dr, sourit Drago dont le cœur s'affola à l'entente de cette voix.

-Vous venez voir votre amie ?

-Pas vraiment. A vrai dire c 'est vous que je venez voir.

-Moi ? Demanda Harry dont le rouge commença à monter aux joues.

-Oui vous.

-D'accord. Dr Cunnington, Dr Leroy allait en chambre 118 posé le monitoring cardiaque s'il vous plaît, demanda Harry en se tournant vers ses deux internes. Manière pour lui d'obtenir un peu d'intimité avec Drago.

-Pas de problème Dr Potter.

-Merci. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerais vous inviter à déjeuner.

-Déjeuner ? Balbutia Harry dont le cœur manqua un battement.

-Oui vous savez l'action qui consiste à remplir son estomac de différents aliments. Vous mangez bien le midi, non ?

- Et même le soir, répondit Harry à la boutade lançée. Pour ce qui est du midi quand j'ai le temps oui, je mange. Et j'ai le temps aujourd'hui, rajouta Harry devançant ainsi la question de Drago.

-Alors ? Insista Drago, anxieux.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes et finit par sourire.

-Maintenant ça va ?

-C'est parfait, approuva Drago avec un grand sourire.

-Allons à mon bureau que je puisse changer de veste.

-Allons-y.

Ils allèrent au bureau d'Harry, le jeune médecin enleva sa blouse, l'accrocha au porte manteau situé derrière la porte et prit sa veste noire.

-On peut y aller.

-Je vous suis.

-Bien.

Harry passa devant Drago et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Si le Dr Potter était tout à fait charmant avec sa blouse, Mr Potter était superbe. Son jean bien taillé lui allait à merveille et s'accordait parfaitement à sa chemise blanche et la veste noire. Il était terriblement classe dans cette tenue. Drago arrivait à la fin de sa contemplation quand il arrivèrent devant les ascenseurs.

-Je peux vous demander des nouvelles de Pansy ? L'interrogea Drago.

-Bien sûr. Son état de stabilise et j'ai bon espoir de lui faire atteindre les 37 semaines, sourit Harry, touché par l'inquiétude qu'il voyait poindre dans le regard de ce futur parrain.

-Merci.

-Je ne fais que mon travail. Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit.

-Je sais mais..Drago s'arrêta cherchant ses mots.

-Je comprends, le coupa Harry.

-J'en suis sûr, murmura Drago.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le ding de l'ascenseur les interrompe. Toujours en silence, ils entrèrent dans la cabine. Les portes s'étaient presque refermées quand une main s'interposa entre elles.

-Dr Potter ?

-Oui Dr Peterson ?

-Puis-je vous parler d'un patient ?

-C'est urgent ? Pour tout vous dire j'allais déjeuner.

-Non ce n'est pas urgent. J'aimerais juste un avis extérieur avant de mettre en place un traitement.

-Pour le petit Nathan ?

-Comment vous avez deviné ?

-Seamus, un infirmier, m'en a parlé hier soir.

A ces mots, Drago Malefoy fronça les sourcils et il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur .

-On se donne rendez-vous pour 13H30 ? Proposa le Dr Peterson.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais 15H30 ? On aura plus de temps pour en parler à ce moment là.

-Pas de problème. J'avais pensé faire venir le Dr Jacobson.

-C'est une bonne idée. Après tout, c'est lui l'oncologue.

-Ok je l'appel alors.

-Parfait, à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

-Désolé, s'excusa Harry en se tournant vers Drago.

-Ce n'est pas grave et puis nous sommes encore dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

-Exact mais même en dehors se sont des choses susceptibles d'arriver, sourit Harry.

-Je devrais pouvoir m'en accommoder.

-Bien, approuva Harry.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils en descendirent tout en se souriant.

-Alors où va t-on ?

-Je vous propose le petit restaurant qui se trouve à deux pas de l'hôpital. Et je vous assure tout de suite que ce n'est ni un fast food ni un lieu où se rassemble les médecins le midi.

-Me voilà rassuré et j'accepte de manger à ce restaurant à deux pas de l'hôpital. On prend quel voiture ?

-Vous rigolez ? Demanda Harry tout en souriant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous ai dit que le restaurant était à deux pas.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Répéta Harry. Alors, on y va à pied. Vous verrez c'est tout prés.

-D'accord, soupira Drago.

-Vous n'aimez pas marcher ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude dirons-nous.

-Vous avez tord. Il n'y a rien de mieux et en plus cela nous ouvrira l'appétit.

-J'en prends note. Allons-y.

-On va passer par le petit parc, vous verrez c'est très agréable.

-Je vous fait confiance.

-Bien, sourit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc et le traversèrent en silence. Drago songea qu'Harry avait raison. C'était agréable de marcher sous le soleil, au milieu d'un parc raisonnant de cri d'enfant et de rire. Agréable et reposant. Cela l'était d'autant plus qu'il était accompagné d'un homme qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il tourna son regard vers son compagnon et son cœur battit à coup redoublé. Harry était en train de regarder deux enfants se tenant la main avec un grand sourire plein de tendresse. Il se tourna vers lui et Drago fut frappé une nouvelle fois par la beauté de ses yeux. Sous l'action du soleil ses yeux brillaient de milles feux.

-On continue ? Lui demanda doucement Drago.

-On y va.

Il continuèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu' Harry ne s'arrête devant une vitrine et s'exclame avec un grand sourire.

-Tadam !

-D'après ce cri je suppose que c'est le restaurant dont vous me parliez ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace Mr Malefoy.

-Moquez vous de moi allez-y.

Harry éclata de rire et Drago le suivit.

-Bon on rentre ?

-Je vous suis.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et Drago fut frappé par le charme que dégageait la petite salle. Ils s'installèrent à une table au coin de la pièce et un serveur vint immédiatement prendre leur commande. Harry et lui se saluèrent sous le regard surpris de Drago qui regarda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Harry ne répondit pas à cette question silencieuse et commanda un plat du jour. Drago jeta un coup d'œil au menu et fit de même. Une fois le serveur éloigné, Harry daigna s'expliquer :

-Je suis médecin.

-Ah, s'exclama Drago sans comprendre.

-Comme je suis médecin quand je viens je passe en priorité. Et je peux me garer n'importe où en plus.

-Être médecin a vraiment des avantages sympa, rit Drago.

-Pas sur tout les tableaux, le contredit Harry crispé.

-Je vois ça, dit Drago en hochant la tête.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et devant la profondeur de ce regard gris, il sentit ses mains tremblaient. C'est le serveur qui interrompit cet échange en apportant le plat.

-Tenez Dr Potter.

-Merci.

-Merci Paul.

-Mais de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Tout en prenant ses couverts, Harry reprit la conversation.

-Alors Mr Malefoy que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

-Et si on se tutoyait ? Proposa Drago.

-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Alors que fais-tu dans la vie Drago ?

Drago n'avait jamais aimé son prénom. Un prénom trop peu commun donc difficile à porter pendant l'enfance et l'adolescence. Pourtant quand il entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de cet homme en face de lui, une flambée de désir le transperça. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si doux que son prénom prononcé par Harry. Et une nouvelle flambée de désir le submergea quand il s'imagina Harry gémir ce même prénom.

-Drago ?

-Pardon je réfléchissais, dit Drago tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Elle m'avait l'air pourtant facile comme question.

-Pas vraiment non, c'est assez laborieux à expliquer.

-Essayez.

-Très bien. J'ai repris la direction de la compagnie familiale fondé par mon grand-père. Et avant que vous ne le pensez, j'ai commencé au bas de l'échelle. Mon père ne m'a pas fait de cadeau. Il a même été plus dur et intransigeant avec moi qu'avec les autres employés.

-Normal, votre père savez que vous seriez dans le futur le directeur de cette société. Il devait donc être inflexible pour obtenir le meilleur de vous.

-Ce que j'ai compris mais au début nous sommes souvent entrés en conflit sur ce sujet.

-Normal et tout à fait prévisible. Ah, soupira Harry, la jeunesse.

-Exactement, approuva Drago.

-Et c'est quel genre de compagnie ?

-Une entreprise d'architecture et d'ingénierie un génie civil.

-Quelle est la différence entre les deux ?

-Les architectes conçoivent des plans, dessins et autres et les ingénieurs en génie civil vont en sorte que ces projets soient réalisables. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre et d'habitude c'est une compagnie pour un domaine et une autre pour l'autre. Nous, on fait les deux.

-Ce qui nécessite plus de travail pour toi.

-Effectivement mais en même temps ça facilite les choses. Tout le monde dans la même entreprise donc moins de conflits, les choses vont plus vite et c'est plus simple pour ceux qui demandent nos services. Ils s'adressent à une compagnie et non à deux ce qui est bénéfique et leur fait gagner du temps. Et puis, les architectes travaillent avec les ingénieurs en génie civil et pas en concurrence. Bien entendu ce n'était pas l'objectif premier de mon grand-père.

-Et lequel était-il ?

-Gagner plus d'argent.

-Effectivement les deux domaines servent la même poche.

-Yep, acquiesça Drago. Tu as tout compris.

-Ça a l'air quand même intéressant.

-Oui, soupira Drago.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, remarqua Harry.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais faire, bosser avec de grandes entreprises qui veulent plus d'immeuble, créer des centres financiers, des bâtiments en fer...

Le serveur apporta la carte des desserts et les deux hommes commandèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard ces deux desserts étaient sur la table.

-Ça a l'air...

-Terriblement ennuyeux et sans intérêt.

-Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

-Pour toi, c'est normal de penser ça mais moi j'aime vraiment ce boulot bien que parfois je me demande l'intérêt de la chose.

-Et qu'est ce qui te plais dans ce boulot ?

-De voir les choses sur papier prendre forme, parfois cela peut paraître surréaliste. De partir de pas grand chose et d'arriver à une structure ayant différentes fonction. Être l'investigateur de ça procure un sentiment particulier.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es perdu en route.

-C'est un peu ça.

-Il est temps de te retrouver alors.

-Trop tard, j'ai les deux pieds dedans maintenant.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard Drago.

-Tu es psychologue aussi ?

-A certaine occasion oui.

-C'est une bonne qualité.

-Pas pour tout le monde.

-Ces gens là ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Des ignorants qui ne savent pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

Harry sourit, incertain.

-Et si nous parlions des désavantages de votre travail évoqués tout à l'heure maintenant.

-Horaires, fatigue, pression, responsabilité pour ne citer que ça.

-Pourquoi continuez alors ?

-Je suis maso j'adore ça !

Drago éclata de rire.

-Non plus sérieusement j'aime tout simplement mettre des bébés au monde. Je trouve ça magique même après tout ce temps et puis chaque accouchement est unique et nous réserve des surprises. Et j'adore le visage des parents quand il rencontre leur enfant pour la première fois.

C'est le serveur qui interrompit de nouveau leur conversation quand il débarrassa la table.

-Il va falloir que je retourne travailler.

-Très bien je vais payer l'addition et on pourra y aller.

-On va payer l'addition, rectifia Harry.

-C'est moi qui invite c'est moi qui paye.

6Voyons Drago, je comptais manger ici de toute façon.

-Laissez moi régler l'addition Dr Potter.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et finiT par abdiquer face à la détermination présente dans les yeux de son compagnon. Harry avait la sensation que cela tenait vraiment à cœur à Drago.

-Très bien, je vous attend dehors.

-Merci.

Harry sortit du restaurant et regarda Drago se dirigeait vers le bar et payait l'addition. Une fois fait, Drago le rejoignit dans la rue et ils se remirent en route pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

-J'ai passé un très bon moment.

-Moi aussi Drago. C'était très agréable.

-On pourrait remettre ça, proposa Drago, les mains tremblantes.

-Ça me ferait plaisir, acquiesça timidement Harry. Vraiment très plaisir.

-Très bien, tu es libre quand ?

-Je suis en repos ce week-end si cela te convient.

-Vendredi soir ?

-Je ne préfère pas, vendredi je serais à l'hôpital et comme tout les avant veille de week-end je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer et je risque de finir tard surtout que ce n'est pas moi de garde.

-Samedi soir alors.

-Samedi soir c'est parfait.

-Très bien, se réjouit Drago.

Il sortit un bout de papier, un crayon et il écrivit son numéro de téléphone avant de la donner à Harry. Harry le prit et hésita quand à la marche à suivre.

-C'est pas contre toi Drago, commença Harry, c'est juste que... Harry ne sut comment finir sa phrase sans vexer son partenaire.

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne pense pas. Comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas contre toi mais je préfère attendre.

-Pas de problème Harry. Je peux attendre.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et un petit frisson le traversa quand il vit l'intensité des yeux de Drago. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite carte.

-Tenez.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-C'est le numéro de mon bureau.

-Merci.

-De rien. Ce n'est pas grand chose, vous ne pourrez pas me joindre quand je ne travaille pas mais comme je travaille beaucoup vous devriez donc pouvoir m'avoir une fois ou deux.

-J'ai l'impression que pour vous c'est grand chose justemment, remarqua Drago.

-Bonne impression. Longue histoire.

-D'accord, je vais vous laisser.

-Moi aussi. Bonne journée Drago.

-A vous aussi Harry.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de se séparer. Et c'est la cœur plus léger qu'ils retournèrent travailler.

* * *

Et voilà merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et à la prochaine qui elle ne serait pas dans un an. Après tout terminé les études. ENFIN !

_**Toxémie gravidique :**_ hypertension artérielle qui apparaît le plus généralement lors du second trimestre de la grossesse et qui s'accompagne d'une protéinurie. Cela peut avoir plusieurs complications grave notamment une insuffisance rénale aiguë.

_**Embolie pulmonaire : **_obstruction brutale d'une des branches de l'artère pulmonaire ou l'artère pulmonaire elle même par un caillot.

_**Hypoxie : **_diminution de la quantité d'oxygène distribuée par le sang aux tissus

_**Hypocapnie :**_ diminution de la quantité de gaz carbonique dans le sang

_**Thrombo€yse : **_destruction du caillot sanguin


End file.
